The Game
by YuraELF
Summary: Tiga Pangeran KIM yang terlibat permainan konyol dengan ayah mereka, Kim Kangin untuk menemukan calon istri dalam waktu 3 bulan/ permainan konyol ini terpaksa disanggupi ketiganya bila tidak ingin harta warisan sang Appa hangus/ crack pair / yaoi / KiHae / YeKyu /MinWook / KangTeuk. chapter 7 update, dattebayo! Mian lama update mah. Acc-ku dicabut u.u dua bulan yang lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game**

**Main Cast : Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum and Kim Ryeowook.**

**Other cast : Park Jungsoo, Kim Kangin, Lee sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and Lee Donghae.**

**Disclaimer : All character in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction is mine.**

**Warning : M-preg, EYD hancur, typos and ETC.**

**Present by YuraELF**

"**Pulanglah, ayahmu sekarat!"**

**Paris, Disebuah galeri seni.**

"**Pulanglah, ayahmu sekarat!" **

"Ye?" Seorang namja berambut emo memandang layar handphone-nya tanpa berkedip, apalagi setelah membaca kalimat menegangkan barusan. Dahinya bertaut, seolah memasang wajah berpikir keras.

'_Memangnya sejak kapan orangtua itu jadi penyakitan?'_

"Ck…. Yang benar saja!" Pikirnya durhaka, tanpa khawatir sedikitpun. Hell! Ayahnya yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu selalu saja membohonginya, diamanapun dan kapanpun. Dan apakah boleh kali ini dia berpikir bahwa sang ayah kembali berbohong? Mungkin iya.

"Tuan Kim Yesung, kami datang untuk menjemput anda." Yesung, namja itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat seorang namja yang err~ cukup manis berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau siapa?" Yesung memandang wajah namja yang kira-kira usianya lebih muda darinya dengan teliti.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun dan mulai sekarang akan menjadi butler pribadi anda, Tuan." Seringai menakutkan muncul diwajah manis Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung malah ikut tersenyum menyeringai juga. Oh, apakah seringaian menular? Mungkin untuk Yesung itu berlaku.

**Jepang, Disebuah perpustakaan.**

"**Pulanglah, ayahmu sekarat!" **

"Ige mwoya?" Namja berkacamata itu menampilakan sedikit ekspresi kaget diwajah stoicnya, sungguh ekspresi yang sungguh jarang terlihat. Hah apalagi kalau bukan sang Appa yang mulai berulah. Ck…. Namja tua itu memang senang sekali mencari sensasi, membuat para anak-anaknya yang terkena imbas karena keusilannya yang kadang-kadang keterlaluan.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan terjebak lagi," ucapnya sambil mencabut baterai handphone-nya agar SMS-SMS aneh dari Appa-nya tidak sampai membuatnya luluh seperti kejadian dua tahun lalu ketika sang Appa berakting bahwa dia diculik, tentunya dengan bantuan sang Eomma yang ternyata sama usilnya dengan Appa-nya, sehingga membuatnya dan dua saudaranya yang lain lari pontang-panting pulang kerumah merasa khawatir.

Namja berwajah stoic itu membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya dan kembali terlarut dalam tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas didalam buku tebal yang tengah dia baca, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Tuan Kim Kibum?" Suara itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Kibum, namja yang tengah membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"Tuan Kibum," ulang namja itu lagi, membuat Kibum dengan sangat terpaksa melirik tajam pada namja dihadapannya, merasa terganggu. Apalagi dengan pandangan-pandangan marah orang-orang nerd disekitarnya.

"Nuguya?" Kibum menatap aneh namja dihadapannya, pakaian yang terlalu formal bila hanya digunakan untuk ke perpustakaan, dimana semua anak-anak nerd terkumpul.

"Aku…." Menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Lee Donghae, butler pribadi anda mulai sekarang…. Tolong ikut saya, anda harus pulang." Lee Dongha memamerkan senyuman manisnya, membuat Kibum sedikit (hanya sedikit, maksudnya sedikit sekali) terpesona.

**China, Sebuah kedai pinggir jalan.**

"**Pulanglah, ayahmu sekarat!" **

"Aku pesan satu porsi!" Teriakan para pelanggan yang sungguh nyaring membuat para pekerja didalam kedai kecil tapi ramai itu tidak henti-hentinya bergerak mengantarkan pesanan untuk memuaskan keinginan para pelanggan mereka.

"Mwo!" Suara teriakan yang sungguh memekakkan telinga bukan? Bahkan kedai yang begitu ramai hampir menyamai ledakan bom yang jatuh di kota Nagasaki dan Hirosima saja kalah dengan suara teriakan keras nan cempreng itu, membuat beberapa orang yang sedang makan tersedak-sedak akibat ulah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang memandang layar handphone-nya horror, tentunya tanpa memperhatika hal-hal yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Ige mwoya?!" Teriakan dengan frekuensi tinggi itu tentu saja tidak bisa diterima dengan baik oleh manusia normal, sehingga seluruh orang yang berada dikedai dengan segera membeli penutup telinga praktis yang dijual oleh seorang anak kecil penjual asongan yang entah kenapa bisa lewat disitu, bahkan para penghuni kedai memborongnya sampai habis.

"Xie Xie~" Anak kecil itu tersenyum bahagia karena dagangannya yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tau akan laku keras itu terjual habis, bahkan sampai keranjangnya juga! Entahlah, apa keranjang juga bisa dijadikan untuk penyumpal kuping? Tanyakan saja pada para penghuni kedai.

Krik krik…

Suara jangkrik ikut ambil suara, berharap bisa menyaingi suara merdu nan memekakkan telinga milik namja berambut merah yang masih saja memandangi ponselnya tanpa berkedip sedetikpun, seolah nyawanya ikut hilang bila dirinya ikut berkedip, seperti lampu diujung jalan yang sedikit konslet itu, membuat suasana sedikit horror karena lampu tersebut terus berkedip-kedip seperti lampu disko.

"Mianhae? Apakah ini Tuan Kim Ryeowook?" Kali ini tatapan namja berambut kemerahan bernama Ryeowook itu beralih melihat namja yang 'menyapanya'.

"Ne, ada apa ya?" Ryeowook tersenyum seperti orang bodoh melihat wajah malaikat itu, wajah sempurna dan sangat manis, membuat dirinya hampir mimisan kalau tidak ingat marga 'KIM-nya'.

"Aku adalah Lee Sungmin, butler pribadimu mulai sekarang. Bersiaplah, anda akan terbang ke Korea besok."

"Ye?"

**Present By YuraELF**

Tiga orang namja pemilik marga Kim turun dari mobil mewahnya masing-masing dan ditemani oleh masing-masing butler. Para pelayan yang seolah tau kedatangan 'Tuan Muda' mereka segera menyambut dan menunduk hormat ketika tiga pangeran penghuni istana yang sempat hilang ditelan bumi itu kembali memasuk memasuki Mansion Kim setelah sekian lamanya.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Yesung, Tuan muda Kibum dan Tuan muda Ryeowook." Didepan mereka bertiga terlihat sosok yang sudah tua nan renta, tapi masih saja tidak mau menyerahkan posisinya sebagai kepala pelayan dirumah besar layaknya istana kepada orang yang lebih muda. Ck…. Mau memonopolinya sendiri eoh?

"Kau belum pensiun Tuang Jang?" Kibum menyindir tajam namja tua dihadapannya, namun justru membuat Tuan Jang terkekeh kecil, sedikit maniak. Ck…. Aneh!

"kukira kau sudah masuk surga, ck…. Percuma aku mendoakanmu ketika aku ke gereja." Hah~ satu lagi pangeran keluarga Kim yang sungguh tidak punya sopan santun dan dengan seenaknya mendoakan seorang kakek tua nan renta cepat mati, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Ryeowook atau bisa kita sebut Pangeran Ryeowook?

Hah~ beginilah ketiga pangeran itu, terlihat tidak peduli terhadap 'sesamanya', maklum saja… mereka bertiga memang jarang bertemu karena lebih suka hidup bebas satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika mereka bertiga duduk berdampingan diruangan keluarga yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat nyaman untuk tempat mengobrol, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh dan asing bagi mereka yang sudah lama tidak menginjakkan kakinya kemari.

Perasaan gugup tiba-tiba saja menyerang Ryeowook, tentu saja… sebentar lagi pengacara sang Appa akan segera memasuki ruangan.

Klek….

Suara pintu yang terbuka, membuat ketiga pangeran melirikkan matanya pada seorang namja tambun yang sedang menenteng koper kecil ditangannya protektif, seolah koper kecil tidak bernyawa itu adalah hidupnya.

"Annyeonghaseo," sapanya tersenyum ramah, tapi bagi Kibum terlihat seperti senyuman seorang penjilat.

"Saya adalah Shin Donghee, pengacara Tuan Kim Kangin, ayah Tuan muda." Namja tambun itu kemudian duduk dikursi tunggal di kelilingi oleh tatapan tidak enak dari yesung, tatapan bosan dari Kibum dan tatapan ingin tahu dari Ryeowook.

"Jadi begini permainannya," Shindong, panggilan untuk pengaraca itu, terlihat sedang memasukkan kode-kode kombinasi untuk membuka kopernya dan mengambil suatu berkas didalam sana, membacanya.

"kalian bertiga harus mencari pendamping hidup dalam tiga bulan jika tidak ingin harta warisan kalian hangus," dan setelah itu Shindong hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan sambil menenteng kembali koper kuno itu, tentunya setelah memasukkan berkas berisi surat wasiat yang super singkat dari sang Appa, Membuat ketiga pangeran itu terbengong-bengong ria.

"Itu benar-benar surat wasiat Appa?" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa sedikit janggal dengan surat wasiat yang super aneh itu.

"Aku yakin itu palsu." Kibum menopang dagunya dengan dua tangan, memasang wajah curiga. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak membaca kisah-kisah detective diperpustakaan yang sering dikunjunginya, bahkan sangat sering.

"Aku tidak punya yeoja yang kusukai," Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya frustasi.

"Aku ikut permainan ini, hanya mencari istri kan? Itu gampang." Yesung memasang senyuman charmingnya, tidak ingin kalah dari adik-adiknya, hei~ bagaimanapun mereka yang ada diruangan itu tau seberapa besarnya jumlah harta warisan yang dimiliki Kangin dan istrinya, Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk.

"Aku ikut." Kibum tersenyum manis penuh makna.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut saja deh, mungkin Sungmin Hyung mau mengenalkanku dengan beberapa yeoja," ucap Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan ditempat lain.

'_Mereka masuk perangkap Tuan Kangin.'_

"Arraseo, atur dengan baik ne?"

'_Ne, Sajangnim!'_

Kangin, namja tua yang sedang tersenyum penuh makna memandangi layar ponsel-nya, sedang menikmati perannya sebagai seorang namja renta yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri (koma) dirumah sakit, tentunya demi membohongi ketiga pangeran kecilnya yang bar-bar dan tidak pernah mau menurut kehendaknya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan memenangkan permainan ini anakku, hahahahaha." Tawanya menggelegar, membuat sesosok namja lain disampingnya menyumpal mulutnya dengan buah yang telah dikupasnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada mereka Kanginnie, dan ingat… kau sedang koma sekarang." Peringat namja cantik itu tanpa memperdulika wajah Kangin yang sudah masam.

"Hm ne," jawab Kangin seadanya, walaupun dalam hati dia tengah tertawa setan memikirkan rencana yang menurutnya sangat brilliant, bahkan mengalahkan rencana Einstein.

**End or TBC?**

**Saya gila, frustasi dan penyakit lain yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan. Semua karya saya tidak jauh dari kata Humor, begitulah kata para reviewer fanfic-fanfic saya sebelumnya. Jadi, saya akan membuat fanfic akan dengan problem yang ringan dan sangat santai, tidak berat sama sekali ^^**

**Reviewan chapter pertama sangat menentukan lanjut tidaknya fanfic ini, hehehe.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game**

**Main Cast : Kim Kibum, Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook.**

**Other Cast : Kim Kangin, Park Jungsoo, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, and Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Pairing : KangTeuk, KiHae, YeKyu, and MinWook.**

**Disclaimer : All character in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction and the idea is mine.**

**Warning : EYD bermasalah, M-preg, Typoss, dan ETC.**

**Yesung 24 tahun (seme).**

**Kyuhyun 2o tahun (uke).**

**Kibum 22 tahun (seme).**

**Donghae 22 tahun (uke).**

**Ryeowook 20 tahun (uke).**

**Sungmin 24 tahun (seme).**

**Notes : Yura tidak menyangka sambutannya sangat meriah, tapi semoga yang meminati fiction ini tidak semakin berkurang ya selaras jalannya fiction ini menuju chapter yang lebih jauh. Mungkin banyak yang kecewa masalah pairing. Sekali lagi mianhae.**

Chapter 2 : Aissshh! Troublesome!

**At Yesung's Apartement**

"Ini apartemenku." Yesung membersihkan sarang laba-laba didepannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus saja bersin sedari tadi, sambil terbatuk-batuk tidak karuan. Keadaan apartemen yang sungguh sangat menyedihkan, sarang laba-laba terdapat banyak dimana-mana, sementara cat temboknya sudah hampir sebagian terkelupas dan berwarna kusam. Sampah berserakan, entah sampah snack ataupun minuman kaleng, semua bercampur jadi satu. Bahkan Kyuhyun melihat tikus-tikus kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dan bermain sembunyi-sembunyian dengan 'sesamanya'. Hell no! menyedihkan, sungguh. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap miris nasibnya karena sudah memaksa Yesung membawanya.

'_Ige mwoya? Sulit dipercaya orang kaya sepertinya tinggal di apartement bobrok seperti ini._' Pikir Kyuhyun sarkatis. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah memimpikan tinggal di apartement super mewah dengan pemandangan indah dan tentunya romantis.

"Haciiissss! Haciiissss! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kyuhyun menggosok hidungnya yang sudah memerah sempurna, membuat Yesung menyeringai puas dalam hatinya.

'_Hah! Rasakan, siapa suruh memaksa ikut tinggal denganku.'_

"Wae Kyuhyun-sshi, kukira seorang butler sepertimu sudah terbiasa dengan tempat kotor seperti ini kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati Kyuhyun memandang apartemennya dengan pandangan horror dan pandangan seolah dirinya ingin segera menghilang dari situ.

"Tuan muda hacisss!, ini uhuk… benar-be- uhuk nar apartement anda?" Kyuhyun memandang jijik apartemen Yesung, sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya anak tunggal keluarga Kim tinggal disalah satu apartement super kumuh dan bobrok di pinggir kota.

"Ne, ada masalah?" Tanya yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-aniyo… lalu, aku tidur dimana Tuan Yesung?" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rasa mualnya saat bau aneh memasuki saluran pernafasannya, rasa ingin muntah sekarang terus mendesak Kyuhyun kalau tidak ingat image cool-nya.

"Kamarnya hanya satu, kau boleh tidur denganku kalau mau." Tanpa Yesung sadari, semburat merah tipis timbul dipipi Kyuhyun, tapi karena Yesung adalah seorang yang tidak peka… pemandangan indah itu berlalu begitu saja dengan sendirinya saat dirinya sibuk menyingkirkan bungkus-bungkus ramen dan tumpukan baju-baju kotor diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Seluruh penjuru ruangan ingat!

Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

'_Gila, kamarku bahkan lebih bersih dari kandang sapi ini, ck… yang benar saja.'_

"Kenapa melamun Kyuhyun-sshi, cepat bantu aku membersihkan ruangan ini!" Yesung yang sedang memunguti baju kotornya langsung memberikan segunung baju kotor nan bau itu pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang, Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya benar-benar mual dan sesuatu mendesak ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari kekamar mandi yang ada di apartement Yesung, tidak memperdulikan baju kotor itu kembali terjatuh kelantai dan menjadi lebih kotor lagi. Tapi, melihat keadaan kamar mandi yang ternyata lebih parah dari keadaan luarnya sukses membuat Kyuhyun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"ANNNNDWAAAAAEEEEE!"

Penderitaan eoh? Yesung sekarang sedang menertawakan Kyuhyun sepuasnya, melihat nasib Kyuhyun yang sungguh tragis.

'_Kan aku sudah menyarankan padanya agar tidak usah ikut, dia keras kepala sih. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku ne?'_

**Present by YuraELF**

**At Kibum's Home.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bawa barang-barangku!" Kibum memasang kacamata minusnya sambil berjalan dengan gaya arogan menuju sebuah rumah besar didepannya. Kibum's Home.

Dibelakang Kibum, seorang namja manis dengan sekuat tenaga menurunkan koper-koper Kibum dan kopernya sendiri, kewalahan? Tentu saja, bukan satu atau dua koper saja yang harus dibawanya… tapi tujuh! Tujuh! Entahlah apa yang dibawa Tuan Muda Kim itu sehingga membutuhkan koper sebanyak ini, merakit bom mungkin.

'_Gila, apa dia memasukkan baju baja kedalam koper ini, ini sangat berat!'_

"Tuan Muda, bisa bantu aku? Koper-koper ini sa-sangat berat." Donghae, namja manis itu hanya dapat mengangkat satu koper Kibum masuk kedalam rumah dengan susah payah, membuat sang Tuan Muda menatapnya tajam.

"Kau menyuruh 'Tuanmu'?" kibum melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, apalagi kalau bukan membaca buku.

'_Aishh! Menyebalkan!' _

Donghae menatap Kibum penuh dendam, dan Donghae juga menatap buku yang dipegang Kibum dengan penuh kebencian, tidak tau juga apa yang salah dengan buku innocent itu. Dengan langkah kesal Donghae kembali menyeret koper-koper luar biasa berat sambil sesekali mengusap keringat sebesar biji jagung yang bertengger didahinya. Kibum? Disela-sela membaca, dirinya masih sempat tersenyum licik melihat raut muka Donghae yang lucu, sangat lucu.

'_Menarik.'_

Brukk…. Donghae langsung merebahkan dirinya dilantai, kelelahan. Padahal, dirinya hanya membawa koper-koper itu ke ruang tamu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau masih disini? Bawa koper-koper itu keperpustakaan pribadiku, dan susun 'isinya' disana."

"Lho? Kenapa di perpustakaan?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, masih sambil rebahan dilantai… meresapi dinginnya lantai yang begitu pas dengan tubuh dan otaknya yang panas.

"Kau kira apa isinya?" Kibum memandang Donghae tajam, tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Baju besi dan bom kan Tuan?" Jawab Donghae asal, membuat Kibum yang dingin hampir tertawa, tentunya kalau sudah lupa dengan imagenya yang cool.

"Babo! Isinya buku. Cepat kerjakan!" Kibum meniggalkan Donghae yang masih loading dengan perkataan Kibum barusan.

'_Isinya buku? Oh~….'_

'_Mwo? Isinya buku? Jadi… isi koper bodoh super berat itu buku?'_

'_Jadi, aku berusaha dengan keras mengangkat koper berat yang dalamnya berisi buku.'_

'_Jadi…..'_

'_Sialan!'_ Donghae menjerit hebat dalam pikirannya menyadari perjuangannya yang sia-sia. Kenapa sih Tuan Muda itu hobi sekali dengan yang namanya buku, rasanya Donghae ingin sekali membakar buku-buku itu dan menginjaknya tanpa ampun sambil tertawa setan. Oh… andaikan dia bisa.

Sepertinya bukan Kyuhyun saja yang harus menderita disini… hah~ tabah ya Hae….

**Present by YuraELF**

**At Mansion's Kim.**

Hanya satu orang…. Maksudnya hanya satu orang dari tiga pangeran Kim yang memilih tetap tinggal di Mansion Kim dengan sang Butler pribadi. Kim Ryeowook, masih bergelung dalam selimutnya yang tebal, padahal matahari sudah tinggi. Ck… kucing manja pemalas.

"Tuan muda Ryeowook," Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendapati Tuan mudanya tidak bergerak sedikitpun, alias tidur mati. Sungmin berpikir, memikirkan hal apa kira-kira yang bisa membangunkan kucing manja itu tanpa berteriak ataupun mengganggu tidurnya yang sungguh sangat nyenyak.

Tring! Sebuah bola lampu seratus watt seolah muncul menerangi kepalanya. Sebuah ide!

"Tuan muda, kartun kesukaanmu su-" sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata Ryeowook langsung terbuka lebar.

"Ye? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" Mata Ryeowook langsung sepenuhnya terbuka ketika mendengar kartun kesayangannya, Winnie The Pooh sudah tayang. Tanpa basa-basi Ryeowook langsung menerjang Sungmin dan menarik tangan namja itu menuju ruang keluarga, dengan tujuan menonton Tv tentunya.

'_Ternyata sangat mudah,'_ pikir Sungmin dalam hati tersenyum lembut menatap tingkah Ryeowook.

Sepertinya hanya Ryeowook yang bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan santai, tanpa cobaan tentunya. Lucky Ryeowook.

**Present by YuraELF**

Rasanya kepala Kyuhyun terus berputar-putar sedari tadi. Matanya yang semula terpejam mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ingatannya kembali kekejadian memalukan yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dirinya muntah di kamar mandi lalu pingsan dengan tidak elitnya karena melihat kamar mandi apartement Yesung yang sungguh mengerikan.

'_Kamar mandi jorok…. Rumah jorok…. Ruang tamu jorok….'_ Seolah hanya kata-kata itulah yang berputar-putar dikepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sungguh trauma dengan keadaan apartement Yesung. Sungguh!

"Andweeeee!" Kyuhyun langsung terjatuh dari kasur karena tendangan seseorang dipinggangnya, membuatnya sekali lagi jatuh dengan tidak elit.

Bruk!

"Aw… appo!" Kyuhun memegangi punggungnya yang bertubrukan dengan lantai.

"Aisshhh! Ini masih pagi, berhentilah berteriak seolah aku ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu." Yesung, sang pelaku penendangan berkata sangat santai, malah setengah menguap membuat Kyuhyun memandang Tuannya dengan pandangan kesal dan dendam.

"Ya! Jangan menendangku!" Kyuhyun langsung menendang yesung, balas dendam.

Bruk!

"Awww! Ya! Kau sungguh tidak sopan dengan Tuanmu!" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun sengit yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Aku tidak akan menghormati orang yang tidak menghormati orang lain." Kyuhyun kemudian keluar dari kamar itu, meniggalkan Yesung yang masih setengah mengantuk. Hell! Gara-gara Kyuhyun pingsan dia harus membersihkan apartemennya sendirian dan untung saja apartemennya tidak besar sama sekali, hanya ada satu kamar, satu kamar mandi, ruang tamu yang digabung dengan dapur dan ruang makan.

Yesung kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena bergadang membersihkan apartemennya dan kembali tidur. Ya! Tidur, dia mengantuk!

"Ya! Bangun pemalas!"

Byur! Seember air penuh mengguyur tubuh Yesung, membuatnya bangun terkaget-kaget.

'_Ha! Rasakan! Itu balasan dariku, siapa suruh membeli apartement bobrok ini, seharusnya kau membeli apartement yang mewah dengan uangmu yang berlimpah itu.'_ Kyuhyun memandang sinis Yesung yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam, membuat mata sipitnya semakin sipit.

"Ya! Hormatilah Tuanmu, neo! Dimana sopan santunmu huh?" Yesung menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Mianhae Tuan muda Yesung, tapi Nyonya besar memberikanku tips untuk membangunkanmu dengan cara seperti tadi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sok polos.

'_Sedikit mengarang tidak papa kan? Pembalasan… hahahaha.'_ Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hatinya tertawa sinis.

"Ye?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, mulai sekarang anda harus pergi kekantor untuk menggantikan tugas Tuan besar."

"Ye?" Kejutan lagi bagi Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumannya.

'_Aku benci perusahaan!' _Yesung menjerit dalam hatinya membayangkan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas aneh (menurutnya) menggunung diatas mejanya.

"Mau menolak? Kau harus hidup mapan kalau ingin punya istri, " ucap Kyuhyun sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah Yesung yang sungguh demi apapun sangat lucu saat ini.

'_Atau bagianmu akan hangus. Siapapun takkan mau dengan pengangguran seperti dirimu Yesung, err~ maksudnya 'Tuan muda' Yesung.' _Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati, sinis.

"ANDWAAAEEEEEEEEE!"

Ya, inilah saatnya pembalasan. Sepertinya bukan Kyuhyun saja yang harus menderita hidup bersama Yesung. Ck… saling menyerang eoh?

**Seoul Hospital.**

Banyak namja tampan dan cantik terlihat berkumpul diruangan itu, membuat ruangan VVIV yang sebenarnya sangat luas terasa sangat sempit sekarang.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita Kangin-sshi?" Seorang namja tampan terlihat menyamankan posisi duduknya sambil menatap seksama namja lain yang sedang berbaring santai diranjang pasien.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar Zhoumi-ah," perkataan Kangin sukses membuat Zhoumi melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kuharap 'mereka' cepat akrab ya." Henry, istri Zhoumi yang sedari tadi diam melebarkan senyumnya membayangkan rencana mereka.

"Hah~ kuharap bocah evil itu tidak menyusahkan anakmu Kangin-ah… kau tau kan betapa evilnya dia?" Heechul memutar matanya bosan, walaupun sebenarnya sangat tertarik dengan permainan ini.

"Ne… Yesung harus ekstra sabar menghadapi bocah evil itu," seorang namja lagi, namanya Hangeng suami Kim Heechul.

"Hahahaha… aku yakin Yesung bisa menjinakkan Kyuhyun dengan mudah," Leeteuk tersenyum penuh makna menatap yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan 'yang lain'?" Heechul yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran segera menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kangin, yang dijawab Racoon itu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, mereka ditakdirkan kalah dalam permainanku… hahahaha!" Kangin tertawa keras penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kelicikan, membuat seluruh namja yang ada disana juga ikut tertawa, entah mengapa.

Kerjasama memang menyenangkan…. Yup! Apapun yang terjadi Kangin selalu berhasil dalam hal mengerjai anak-anaknya.

**To Be Continue**

**Notes : Spada! Updatenya gak kelamaan kan? Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview fanfic saya… Yura senang. Dan untuk yang mengoreksi tulisan saya, juga terimakasih banyak, Yura akan berusaha memperbaiki tulisan Yura agar lebih baik lagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih ^_^. dan bagi yang minta Wooky jadi seme kayaknya gak bisa terlaksana deh, mianhe ne. Wooky menurut Yura adalah Ultimate Top Uke. He he he :D. Ada Kyusung Shipper juga ne? saya juga sebenarnya Kyusung shipper, tapi karena melihat aura mainly Yesung di MV SFS, Yura jadi bikin ini fic YeKyu. Nanti ada waktunya Yura bikin fanfic Kyusung koq hehehe.**

**Thanks To :**

** , santysomnia, YY88, cloudyeye, Choi Shinji, alcici349, AreynaKyuminElf, idda clouds, Kim Sooyeon, PearlWonkyu, yekyu, Nakazawa Ryu, , chocolatess, KiKyuWook, ZoeKyu, Kyuhyuk07, Aidagracilla29, meymeywonkyu, arumfishy, dew'yellow, , rikha-chan, Cloud'yeppa, ReiRin-Kisuke, TaraZein10, sjflywin, yumiewooki, Inari, aKyuCloud, HanAiren, shiRan-chan.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Game**

**Main Cast : Kim Yesung, Kim Kibum, and Kim Ryeowook.**

**Other Cast : Park Jungsoo, Kim Kangin, Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and Lee Donghae.**

**Pairing : KiHae, YeKyu, MinWook, Kangteuk.**

**Disclaimer : All character in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction is mine, dan bolehkah saya memiliki Kibum?**

**Warning : M-preg, EYD hancur, otak Yura bermasalah, typos, and ETC.**

**Yesung 24 tahun (seme)**

**Kyuhyun 20 tahun (uke)**

**Kibum 22 tahun (seme)**

**Donghae 22 tahun (uke)**

**Ryeowook 20 tahun (uke)**

**Sungmin 24 tahun (seme)**

**Notes : Hehe… pas Yura liatin ternyata kemarin emang ada kesalahan, Yesung itu anak pertama, bukan anak tunggal. Anggap aja typos ne#plaked. Gomawo dew'yellow karena udah mengoreksi kesalahan Yura ^_^V… pieces juga gara-gara tulisan Yura yang parah abiz.**

Chapter 3 : Stupid or Babo?

**Kibum's Home**

Donghae bersungut-sungut kesal, merutuki kesialannya karena sudah terdampar dirumah Hitler yang keji nan kejam. Dengan langkah gontai Donghae mengambil sebuah 'sereal' didapur dan menuangkannya kedalam mangkok yang lumayan besar dan membawanya ketempat Bada berada. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa Bada adalah selingkuhan Donghae, kalau tidak Donghae akan marah. Bada itu adalah anjing kesayangan Kibum, mungkin.

"Ya! Bada-sshi… kau dan aku bernasib sama, sama-sama tidak beruntung punya majikan layaknya Hitler." Donghae mengusap-usap kepala Bada, sementara Bada memakan 'sereal' yang dibawa Donghae dengan semangat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya lucu, membuat Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Hitler huh?" Suara tajam dibelakang Donghae terdengar mengancam. Membuat Donghae kaget.

"Uwhaaa!" Donghae terjengkang kebelakang dan menatap Kibum sambil tersenyum tidak bersalah, mencoba peruntungan wajah innocentnya, siapa tahu Kibum akan luluh?

"Hehe~ Tuan muda, sedang apa kau disini? Kukira kau sedang 'bersemedi dengan pusakamu'." Donghae sebenarnya ingin menyindir Kibum lebih jauh, tapi saat melihat reaksi Kibum, Donghae cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya… sebelum 'Tuan Hitler' mengamuk.

"Ya! Donghae babo, kau memberi makan Bada apa?" Kibum langsung menghampiri Bada yang entah kenapa mulai ambruk, membuat Donghae takut setengah mati.

"A-aku hanya memberinya makan sereal," jawab Donghae gugup, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya 'ada apa dengan Bada?'.

"Sereal? Mana serealnya?" Donghae buru-buru berlari menuju dapur dan membawakan bungkus sereal untuk Kibum, kemudian segera diserahkannya kotak sereal itu.

"Ini Tuan." Kibum segera meneliti kotak sereal itu.

"Donghae stupid… kau mau membuat Bada mati huh?" Tanyanya mengintimidasi.

"Ye? Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau memberinya racun tikus Lee Donghae," Kibum berkata geram pada Donghae, membuat Donghae memiringkan kepalanya berpikir keras.

"Hahaha—jangan bercanda Tuan muda, itu sereal kok." Donghae mencoba tertawa, namun tawanya terkesan sungguh dibuat-buat karena Kibum sedang memandangnya tajam sedari tadi, membuat Donghae gugup saja.

"Sereal huh? Kau tidak baca tulisannya?" Kibum melempar bugkus sereal kedepan wajah Donghae, walaupun kesal… Donghae tetap membacanya juga dan mata Donghae membulat ketika membaca tulisan berjudul 'Racun Tikus 100% ampuh' tertera dengan jelas dibungkusan itu, membuat Donghae memandang Kibum takut-takut.

"Mianhae… a-aku kira sereal, itu—itu—isinya sama seperti sereal yang pernah kumakan." Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat wajah Kibum.

"Jadi kau pernah makan racun tikus huh?" Tanya Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuat Donghae makin merasa bersalah.

"Aisshh… daripada diam seperti itu, lebih baik keluarkan mobil! Palli!" Teriak Kibum ketika melihat Donghae hanya terdiam ditempatnya, tidak bergerak seinci pun.

"Tuan, minhae… aku benar-benar tidak tau," mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca merasa bersalah atas kebaboannya. Hei! Mau bagaimanapun Donghae hampir membuat hewan lucu seperti Bada mati.

"Hmm… cepat Donghae-sshi!" Teriak Kibum lagi berteriak panik, membuat Donghae makin kaku ditempatnya, ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak ingin Bada mati…" Donghae terpaku ditempatnya, dia bingung mau melakukan apa, dan hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi, sedikit membuat Kibum merasa kasihan.

"Sudahlah, gwenchana… mianhae aku membentakmu. kau tidak sengaja kan? Ayo kita bawa Bada kerumah sakit." Kibum sedikit luluh dan memeluk Donghae berusaha menenangkan, tentunya tanpa tahu Donghae yang sedang tersenyum tipis penuh maksud dalam pelukannya, sementara Kibum kemudian menggendong Bada untuk dibawa ke dokter hewan.

'_Ternyata kau baik hati juga, Tuan Hitler.'_

**Present by YuraELF**

**Yesung's Apartement.**

Dua namja itu berpelukan dalam tidurnya seolah mencari kehangatan satu sama lain, bukan perpelukan sih... lebih tepatnya sedang 'memeluk' atau 'percobaan pembunuhan?' Lihat saja, salah satu namja dari mereka terlihat mulai melenguh frustasi ketika pasokan oksigen yang masuk keparu-parunya mulai berkurang, membuatnya megap-megap tidak karuan, apalagi saat merasakan pergerakan tubuhnya yang terbatas karena dihimpit seseorang, sangat sesak.

"Lepas… le-lepas!" Suara yang sangat rendah dan serak karena baru bangun tidur, menimbulkan efek suara yang lumayan seksi bila dalam keadaan yang tepat. Namja berambut ikal itu meronta-ronta ketika namja berambut emo memeluk lehernya seperti orang yang sedang memiting seseorang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat oksigen dalam paru-parunya berkurang drastis.

'_Apa yang dimimpikannya? Jangan bilang dia sedang bermimpi mencekik seseorang.'_ Pikir namja berambut ikal itu ngeri sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yesung yang dengan setia masih mencekik lehernya.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan lengan Yesung dengan nafasnya yang kian detik kian menipis. Namja itu mulai bermain dengan pikirannya demi mendapatkan 'jalan keluar' yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan hidupnya. Seulas seringai yang merupakan ciri khas Kyuhyun bertengger dibibir sensualnya. Kyuhyun melebarkan mulutnya dan—

"Aww! Appo~" Suara Yesung terdengar sangat pilu, sambil memegangi lengannya yang 'digigit' oleh Kyuhyun dengan buas. Sedang Kyuhyun? Namja berambut ikal itu sedang meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hell! Baru tiga hari, dan Yesung hampir saja membuatnya mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Aishhh! Bukankah kita sudah damai? Sudah kubilang kan jangan menggangguku!" Yesung memandang tajam Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan memandangnya tajam dengan deathglare andalannya, membuat Yesung mengkeret takut… berasa kalah sebelum berperang dengan Kyuhyun.

'_Sial! Dia mengerikan.'_ Pikir Yesung tidak ingin cari masalah.

"A-akuh ma-manusi-ah Tu-tu-an mudah dan a-ku bu-tuh o-oksighhen." Jawab Kyuhyun memegangi paru-parunya, sebenarnya sedikit tidak jelas juga tentang apa yang dikatakannya. Dirinya sekarang sedang sibuk meraup oksigen disana-sini.

'_Oksigen! Oksigen!'_

"Ye? Apa katamu? Aku juga tau manusia perlu oksigen, kau kira aku babo apa? Stupid!" Yesung yang mendengar alasan aneh Kyuhyun (karena dia sendiri tidak sadar dirinya telah mencekik Kyuhyun) menimpuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan bantal, membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesal.

'_Dasar Big Head! Kau menyebalkan!'_

"Kau mencekikku saat tidur Tuan!" Kyuhyun yang tidak terima langsung melempar kembali bantal itu mengenai wajah Yesung, dan Yesung kembali membalasnya. Dan… sekali lagi, pagi yang cerah itu kembali dibuat rusuh oleh dua orang namja hanya karena masalah sepele, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat sepele. Perang bantal? Bukankah itu mainan anak kecil?

**Present by YuraELF**

**Mansion's Kim**

"Hyung… temani aku ne? Kalau tidak ingin gagal, aku harus menemukan yeoja yang tepat mulai dari sekarnag. Bisakah kau kenalkan aku pada yeoja-yeoja cantik?" Ryeowook menatap penuh harap Sungmin yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah tuan mudanya. Dihampirinya Ryeowook, dan duduk disebelah namja berambut kemerahan itu.

"Ne? Yeoja?" Sungmin berpura-pura tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ryeowook, ingin sedikit membuat namja berambut kemerahan itu bersusah payah menjelaskan padanya.

"Ne Hyung… kau tau kan? Appa memberikan surat wasiat aneh pada kami, huh~ bisakah Appa langsung saja memberikan harta warisan itu? Ck… untuk apa sih melakukan game bodoh ini." Ryeowook mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersenyum maklum.

"Aku tidak punya banyak kenalan yeoja, tapi aku punya satu cara…" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya demi melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang penasaran langsung memajukan tubuhnya pada Sungmin, penasaran… tentu saja!

"Apa Hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin memasang pose layaknya berpikir keras, membuat aura aegyo-nya tiba-tiba keluar dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya membuat Ryeowook terpana antara kagum dan gemas.

'_Dia namja kan?'_ Pikir Ryeowook aneh, hell! Sungmin sama sekali tidak cocok jadi seme, Ryeowook mengakui itu. Tapi, saat melihat matrial art-nya tempo hari… Ryeowook buru-buru membuang pikiran anehnya itu sebelum Sungmin menendangnya dengan cara brutal.

"Kencan buta." Dua kata itu membuat mata Ryeowook bling-bling dengan kedua tangan menyatu seolah dirinya telah memenangkan sebuah undian lotere senilai seratus juta won.

"Kencan?" Ulang Ryeowook, dia sangat senang kalau ada cara praktis yang seperti itu… daripada cara yang sulit dan lama, ck… merepotkan.

"Ne… aku akan mengaturnya untukmu Tuan muda." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya hormat, layaknya perlakuan seorang butler professional pada 'Tuannya'.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Sungmin Hyung!" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin bangga, entah karena apa… pokoknya dia hanya ingin melakukannya.

O-o-ow… sepertinya 'pangeran' yang lain melupakan masalah 'game' ini. Apakah hanya Ryeowook yang ingat? Atau malah Yesung dan Kibum sudah punya rencana sendiri mengenai hal itu?

**Present by YuraELF**

"Jadi bagaimana dokter? Bada tidak apa-apakan? Dia tidak matikan? Dia akan cepat sembuh kan dia—"

"Hae, bicara pelan-pelan." Kibum segera ambil suara ketika beberapa orang 'pasien' melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Sesekali bahkan ada yang terdengar menggonggong dan mendesis, maklum saja… yang disebut 'pasien' disini memang semuanya hewan aka animal.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang '_Kibummie'_…." Donghae masih sesenggukan, bagaimanapun semua hal yang terjadi pada Bada adalah murni kesalahannya yang entah kenapa sungguh sangat-sangat babo dan fatal luar biasa. Tanpa Donghae sadari, Kibum tengah sibuk memandangi dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'_Tunggu, sejak kapan dia berhenti memanggilku Tuan Muda?'_ Inner Kibum seolah berbicara sambil memandang Donghae dengan pandangan heran dan kagum.

'_Ha! Butler ini… berani sekali._' Kali ini yang berbicara adalah inner Kibum yang memakai seragam Shinigami, membuat Kibum yang asli mengangkat sebelah bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis, memikirkan cara-cara ampuh untuk mengerjai butler-nya yang mulai kurang ajar.

'_Ya! Para iblis dimohon tenang, mungkin butler menyusahkan itu sedang terlalu khawatir.'_ Inner Kibum sekarang berubah dan terlihat seperti seorang namja bersosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang entah kenapa mirip Eomma-nya, walaupun disebut malaikat… tapi kenapa ya tetap menjelekkan Donghae dengan kalimat 'Butler menyusahkan?' Yang pasti Kibum tidak tau dan mungkin tidak ingin pernah mau mengetahui hal yang menurutnya 'menyusahkan' seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya keadaan anjing Tuan cukup parah, racun itu hampir menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Untungnya tim dokter bisa menyelamatkan anjing Anda, sekarang anjing Anda sedang berada di ruang rawat inap." Ucap Dokter itu tersenyum singkat, membuat Donghae kembali meraung-raung menyadari kebodohannya yang menyebabkan makhluk lain terluka, bahkan sampai mau diambil oleh para Shinigami yang entah kenapa sedari tadi terus berkeliaran disekitarnya. Karena Kibum mungkin?

"Tsk… ayo pulang. Biarkan saja Bada disini." Ajak Kibum menatap Donghae sekilas, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Gezz… kenapa Donghae harus menangis sih gara-gara hal sepele? Ingin membuat Kibum luluh? Hah! Mungkin saja.

"Ya! Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang Kitler! Dimana sih perasaanmu hah?" Sungut Donghae meneriaki Kibum dan kembali mendapat tatapan-tatapan tdak mengenakkan dari 'pasien-pasien lain', membuat Kibum berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Mwo? Kitler? Yang benar Hitler babo! Ck… stupid!" Kibum memandang Donghae meremehkan dan tentunya lengkap dengan senyuman sinisnya yang sebenarnya kelihatan sungguh sangat tampan bila tidak digunakan untuk menindas orang lain.

"Aku tidak babo! Kau yang babo! Dasar Kitler! Kibum Hitler, kau mengerti?" Suara Donghae meninggi dan hanya dibalas Kibum dengan helaan nafas bosannya.

"Hah~ whatever." Tanpa permisi atau senyuman perpisahan, Kibum berlalu saja meninggalkan Donghae yang meringkuk didepan pintu ruangan rawat inap Bada. Peliharaan orang kaya harus punya ruangan VVIV juga kan!

'_Tapi… julukan itu unik juga._' Inner Kibum yang entah Shinigami ataupun Leeteuk Eomma yang pastinya, komentar itu sangat irit kalimat.

**Present by YuraELF**

Ryeowook, namja itu sedang duduk sendirian didalam café untuk menunggu teman kencan butanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang yeoja berambut pendek dengan rambut pirang melambaikan tangan kearahnya yang dibalas oleh Ryeowook dengan senyuman mautnya,berharap yeoja itu luluh. Yeoja itu menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Mian Agasshi~… meja ini sudah saya pesan." Ucap yeoja itu sopan.

"A-agasshi?" Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, oh… demi apa yeoja itu memanggilnya nona?

"Ne… teman kencanku sebentar lagi datang, bisakah Anda pindah kemeja lain?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Ye? Pindah kemeja lain?" Ryeowook bertambah bingung dengan perkataan yeoja didepannya, bukankah yeoja didepannya ini teman kencannya? Sebelum bertemu… Ryeowook memang sudah melihat fotonya.

"Ne, meja ini sudah kupesan dan sepertinya teman kencanku belum datang Agasshi." Jawab yeoja itu masih tersenyum.

'_Mwo? Jadi dia menganggap aku ini apa?'_

"EKKHHmm~…. Mian Sunny-sshi, aku Kim Ryeowook teman kencan Anda." Ryeowook tersenyum sangat manis, membuat mata Sunny terbelalak kaget.

"Ye? Kau namja?" Sunny membelalakkan matanya kaget sambil menunjuk Ryeowook.

'_Kukira yeoja… namja yang sangat manis dan err~ cantik….'_ Inner Sunny berbicara, masih terpana karena diberi kesempatan melihat namja cantik didepannya.

'_Jadi dia pikir aku yeoja?'_ Tragis, Ryeowook baru merasakan perasaan seperti itu… salah apa dirinya karena terlahir dengan wajah seperti ini? Bagaimanapun dia tetap namja.

"A-hahahaha… kau pasti bukan Kim Ryeowook kan? Ya… pasti begitu, mungkin aku harus membatalkan kencan hari ini… annyeong Agasshi~" Yeoja itu tertawa aneh, frustasi mengetahui teman kencannya yang mirip yeoja, bukannya membuatnya terpana pada pertemuan pertama, Ryeowook malah membuat sifat ke-fujoshiannya muncul, dan sebelum melakkukan hal yang aneh yeoja itu langsung berlari keluar café, meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan kebingungan, kekesalan, ke-shock-an, ke! Hah~ pokoknya dengan segala perasaan jengkel karena sudah dikira yeoja.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk berjauhan dari Ryeowook menurunkan Koran yang dibacanya, berusaha menahan tawa. Sungmin sekarang sedang membuntuti Ryeowook, melihat keberhasilan rencana yang telah dirancangnya, padahal Sungmin tahu kencan buta itu akan gagal total.

'_Dia tidak akan pernah berhasil kencan dengan wajah seperti itu!'_ Inner Sungmin terdengar mengejek Ryeowook dan dia sepenuhnya setuju dengan Sunny. Tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa wajahnya juga seperti 'itu'.

Sungmin memang baik… tapi secara tidak sadar dia membuat Ryeowook frustasi dengan idenya. Poor Ryeowook.

**To Be Continue**

**Notes : Yura nyadar bahwa chapter kemarin sungguh sangat pendek, mianhae ne? Yura lagi ngurusin proposal soalnya #alasan… hehehe ini beneran koq, bentar lagi disekolah Yura bakalan ada lomba #plaked, reader kagak peduli. Chapter ini udah Yura panjangin sesuai permintaan ^_^…. Dan apakah disini ada reader fanfic saya yang satunya? Yang judulnya "I Love You Father" dan "Love Me Hyung!" itu loh… gak ada ya?#plaked -.-a… hehe, cuman mau pemberitahuan koq, bahwa dua fiction itu bakalan lama updatenya. Soalnya, dengan sangat bodoh dan babonya saya kehilangan ide cerita dua fiction itu#Yura aneh!... emang#nyante. Tapi tenang, walaupun Badai menerjang atau fiction itu abal dan sungguh gaje sekalipun, Yura bakal mempublishnya ampe tamat!#berasa baca naskah prokalamasi O.O?**

**Thanks to :**

**Cleo JewELFishy, wieyatz, TaraZein10, dew'yellow, MyKyubee, Nakazawa Ryu, , chocolates, laila. , KiKyuWook, PearlWonkyu, sjflywin, meymeywonkyu, Vhentea, Eli ChangminKyuhyun CassieELF, ShiRan-chan, Inari, Eci, Choi Shinji, arumfishy, astri, santysomnia, shizuku m, Aiemmie, geelovekorea, cloudyeye, Andrianiww, Guest, Cho Kyura, Angela Kim and all silent reader ^^**

**Mind to review? Komentar Anda sangat dibutuhkan difanfic aneh ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes : Terimakasih banyak untuk nannaa yang mau mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fanfic ini ^^ Yura udah berusaha memperkecil kemungkinan munculnya typos dichapter ini dan untuk saran-sarannya juga terimakasih, saran para reader bisa Yura realisasikan mulai chapter 4 (itu loh, yang moment masing-masing pairing dibuat tiap chapter). Jadi untuk chapter ini silahkan dinikmati dulu ne ^^.**

Chapter 3 : U kiss me?

"_Aktingku hebat kan? Oppa? Kau lihat wajah Ryeowook Oppa? Sangat mirip denganmu ketika anemiamu kambuh… kekekeke_." Suara cekikikan setan yeoja terdengar menyayat pendengaran Sungmin.

"Ne, gomawo Lady Sunny atas segala bantuanmu." Sungmin tersenyum tulus diseberang line teleponnya ketika mendengar suara kekehan tawa yang kelewat bahagia dari Sunny.

"_Aishh Oppa? Aku tidak menyangka namja itu benar-benar calonmu? Lumayan juga… yah~ walaupun sedikit lugu sih…"_

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?" Suara namja itu terdengar kesal mendengar suara sepupu yeojanya.

"_Hahahaha…. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku tidak menggodanya, dia manis sekali loh!"_ Sambung suara yeoja itu lagi.

"Sunny… berhentilah bermain-main." Sungmin, namja itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ternyata, meminta bantuan 'sepupu yeoja'-nya tidak semudah yang ia kira. Pada awalnya Sungmin memang sudah merencanakan kencan buta antara Ryeowook dan Sunny atau Lee SunKyu? Yang pasti Sungmin tidak ingin Ryeowook berkencan dengan yeoja lain. Dan dengan sangat briliantnya Sungmin meminta Sunny seorang fujoshi akut dan sekaligus sepupunya untuk menjadi teman kencan buta Ryeowook. Apalagi maksud dan tujuannya? Tentu saja untuk membuat Ryeowook trauma pada kencan pertamanya dan tidak mau kencan buta lagi, dengan begitu Sungmin bisa menjaga 'miliknya' tetap aman kan? Tapi, semuanya tidak berjalan begitu lancar, Sunny terus saja menelpon dan menanyakan tentang kabar perkembangan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook. Sekali lagi, hal itu membuatnya frustasi.

"_Oppa… kapan kau menyatakan cinta padanya? Jangan sampai dia diambil seme yang lebih gagah lho_." Kening Sungmin berkedut kesal, oh… bisakah yeoja ini diam? Atau bisakah setidaknya Sunny menjaga sopan santunnya sebagai anak dari salah seorang bangsawan Korea? Ck… yeoja bangsawan itu memang penggila berat yaoi.

"Sunny, bisakah kau diam? Jaga bicaramu." Sungmin, sebagai anak petama bangsawan berpengaruh di Korea, dirinya sangat mengenal sekali apa yang namanya sopan-santun dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sunny bungkam dan langsung bersikap layaknya yeoja bangsawan.

"_Maaf atas kelancanganku. Mianhae oppa_." Sungmin tersenyum kecil membayangkan Sunny menundukkan kepalanya, bagaimanapun juga Sunny sudah melakukan kesalahan pada anak pertama Bangsawan Lee Minho dan Lee Taemin dengan berlaku kurang sopan pada Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, sebagai yeoja terhormat kau harus menjaga bicaramu Lady Sunny, aku tidak mau ini terulang lagi."

"_Ne… arraseo. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

"Ne… tentu saeng. Apa?"

"_Bagaimana kabar Donghae Oppa dengan calonnya? Apa mere—"_

"Lady Sunny!"

"_Huwaaaaa! Arraseoyo Oppa!"_ Plip, dan sambungan telepon itu dimatikan. Jadi, apakah begitu sikap seorang Lady bangsawan? Mungkin tidak, Sungmin hanya bisa memijit keningnya frustasi sekali lagi. Satu masalah terselesaikan, masalah yang lain antri untuk ditangani. Hah~ adakah istirahat untuknya, dia lelah dan ingin memiliki 'miliknya' secepatnya, kalau bisa. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, kalau tidak badai kesakitan akan datang secara beruntun, sedangkan kebahagiaan akan datang secara bertahap dan sedikit demi sedikit, itu kata Kangin Ahjusshi padanya.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa karena sudah berdebat hebat dengan 'sepupunya' Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke Bed King Size-nya.

Tok kok tok

"Hyung! Aku masuk!"

Kriek~~ terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan disertai sesosok tubuh namja yang sedang tersenyum masam pada Sungmin yang masih terbaring di bed-nya santai, tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Ryeowook sama sekali. Ryeowook kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dan berbaring disebelah Sungmin. Sedikit membuat Sungmin kaget.

"Tuan muda," kaget Sungmin. Tentu saja dirinya kaget, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook kekamarnya, apalagi sekarang namja berambut kemerahan itu sedang tidur di bed-nya, di bed Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini Hyung, aku ingin bercerita padamu." Mulai Ryeowook, tanpa menatap Sungmin. Mata Ryeowook sekarang sedang memandang langit-langit kamar Sungmin yang berwarna pink cerah, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum sedikit, berpikir bahwa Sungmin adalah namja yang benar-benar feminim.

"Hyung, aku tampan kan?" Tanyanya pada Sungmin, membuatnya Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya entah yang keberapa kalinya dihari ini, tentunya kerena pernyataan Ryeowook yang bisa dibilang sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Tentu, Tuan muda." Jawab Sungmin.

'_Yahh~ walaupun menurutku juga manis sih….'_ Lanjut Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Hehe… sudah kuduga, kutebak mata yeoja itu pasti rabun karena tidak menyadari ketampananku." Ryeowook berkata berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara, membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecih.

'_Bukan begitu… scenario yang kuatur memang seperti itu Wooky-ah.'_ Sungmin tersenyum amat licik dalam hatinya. Tidak selamanya kelinci itu manis, ada waktunya dia akan menggigit untuk mempertahakan miliknya, Sungmin memang terlalu mengklaim Ryeowook sebagai miliknya dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak mereka kecil.

"Hyung, atur kencanku lagi ne?" Ryeowook masih menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ye? Kau tidak trauma?" Tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Ye? Trauma untuk apa? aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin heran.

'_Dia benar-benar tidak trauma? Yang benar?'_ Sungmin memutar otaknya, memikirkan agar Ryeowook melupakan ide bodohnya tentang kencan buta.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kencanmu tadi berhasil?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat wajah Ryeowook merengut.

"Aishhhh! Yeoja yang kau kenalkan menjengkelkan Hyung! Aku bersumpah tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya! Aku tampan! Dia malah mengejekku mirip yeoja!" Ucap Ryeowook sedikit penekanan layaknya orang yang sedang marah.

"Tuan muda, kalau kau tidak ingin melanjutkan kencan buta lagi, tidak apa-apa kok… kita bisa mencari jalan keluar lain." Sungmin sekarang mencoba mencari saran untuk menyelamatkan miliknya yang sudah mulai melancarkan sedikit pemberontakan, dan keluar dari zona aman Sungmin.

"Aniyo… aku baru gagal sekali! Thomas Alva Edison saja harus mencoba seribu kali untuk menemukan lampu, kenapa aku harus menyerah karena baru gagal sekali?"

"N-ne, Tuan muda." Jawab Sungmin kikuk.

'_Ommo! Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar Ryeowook tidak memikirkan kencan buta itu lagi?'_ Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Sungmin, hal yang jarang terlihat karena biasanya Sungmin adalah pribadi yang tenang dan jarang sekali dihinggapi perasaan yang namanya gelisah. Kenapa senjata yang dia luncurkan kini malah berbalik menyerangnya?

**Preseny by YuraELF**

"Hei hei! Tuan muda, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini? Seharusnya kau memakai jas. Bukannya kau ingin bekerja?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung melihat penampilan Yesung yang wow. Seperti penampilan seorang artis yang ingin menggelar super show.

"Wae? Kau ingin aku bekerja kan? Aku akan bekerja." Yesung tersenyum penuh makna menatap Kyuhyun yang heran menatap penampilan dirinya sekarang.

"Kau ingin konser Tuan muda?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam mode bingung.

"Ne… aku dapat pekerjaan di club." Jawab Yesung santai. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kaget.

'_Hei! Apa yang dipikirkannya? Punya orang tua kaya dan harta berlimpah malah memilih bekerja diclub! Babo! Aneh!'_ Inner Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Ye?"

"Sudahlah… jangan menjelekkan aku dipikiranmu Kyunnie chagi~" Yesung masih sibuk menata rambutnya sambil menatap ekspresi Kyuhyun dari pantulan cermin.

'_Jangan-jangan Yesung Hyung seorang mind reader,_' Inner Kyuhyun lagi menatap Yesung kagum, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya melebar.

"Ye? K-kyunnie? Chagi?" Kyuhyun menatap horror Yesung, oh~ jangan bilang kalau—

"Kau kira aku bisa melupakanmu eoh? Walaupun sudah lewat 14 tahun, aku masih ingat dengan wajahmu, babo!" Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

'_Kukira dia sudah lupa… jadi, apa pertarungan akan segera dimulai?. Andwae! Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya memperukeku! Pokoknya aku yang harus jadi seme!_' Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang masih tersenyum padanya, bahagia.

"H-hyung?" Kyuhyun kaget. Tentu saja, benda lembut sedikit basah sedang menempel dibibirnya, kemudian melumat bibir Kyuhyun lembut, menyesap manisnya bibir itu secara perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru. Hal itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi kaku sesaat tidak bisa bergerak dan—

"Ya! Bangun babo! Sebagai butler kau ini benar-benar pemalas!"

Duk! Sebuah tendangan maut mendarat ditubuh Kyuhyun, membuatnya sang empunya bangun terkaget-kaget. Pagi yang indah ini selalu diwarnai dengan adegan kekerasan dari dua penghuni apartement bobrok dipinggir kota itu.

"H-hyung?" Bukannya marah, Kyuhyun malah memegangi bibirnya sendiri, merasakan ciuman tadi seperti nyata, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum seperti orang tidak waras.

'_I-ini mimpi? Sulit dipercaya!'_ Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak sekarang. Ternyata rencana Kangin Ahjusshi kadang-kadang membuatnya frustasi sendiri, hah~ ingat Kyu kata Kangin bahwa "Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Kalau tidak badai kesakitan akan datang secara beruntun, sedangkan kebahagiaan akan datang secara bertahap dan sedikit demi sedikit." Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir orang tua aneh dan sedikit nyentrik itu senang sekali membuat kalimat panjang yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti sedikitpun maknanya. Dan untung saja Sungmin bersedia menerjemahkan kalimat panjang itu kedalam bahasa manusia, tentunya agar dirinya dan Donghae bisa mengerti dengan kalimat basi dan tentunya sangat kadaluarsa untuk dipakai itu.

'_Cinta akan tumbuh secara bertahap Kyu~ jangan memaksanya,_' ucapan Sungmin terus berkelebat didalam hati Kyuhyun, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

'_Ne Yesung Hyung! Kau akan jatuh cinta padaku dan aku akan menjadi seme-mu!'_ Kyuhyun tertawa iblis dalam hatinya, tidak menyadari Yesung yang sedang tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya dan tentu saja juga turut memegangi bibirnya sendiri.

'_Aisshhh… Yesung babo! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Butler pemalas itu! Kau menciumnya babo!'_ Inner Yesung bicara. Yesung rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya kedinding terdekat demi mengingat tindakan frontalnya barusan pada saat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas. Awalnya biasa saja, tentunya dengan niat 'mengerjai' Kyuhyun, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tapi, saat melihat wajah tenang itu saat tertidur Yesung malah mengamati wajah Kyuhyun secara seksama. Terus mengamati wajah itu sekian lama sepertinya tidak bagus bagi sesuatu yang berada didada Yesung yang tiba-tiba berdegup tidak karuan, membuat namja itu beralih memegangi dadanya sendiri, lalu tatapannya berhenti berhenti dibibir Kyuhyun.

Yesung bersumpah ada yang salah dengan bibir itu. Bibir itu memanggilnya untuk merasakannya dan akhirnya terjadilah kejadian itu. Kejadian Yesung mencium Kyuhyun saat Butler pribadinya itu sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

'_Yesung babo! Semoga Kyuhyun tidak sadar. Aishh~ memalukan!'_ Yesung secara tidak sadar memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri mengingat kekhilafannya yang keterlaluan.

"Tuan muda, ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ketika melihat tingkah aneh Yesung yang sedang memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Ye? A-ah~" Yesung menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir tidak bersalah, membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan alis kirinya bingung. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Yesung orang yang aneh, tapi kalau memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri tanpa alasan akan membuat kepala 'Big Head' itu semakin besar dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi pada calonnya!

'_Kyuhyun-sshi, mianhae ne? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!_' Inner Yesung dalam hatinya.

"Eum~ Tuan muda, kau tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut. Hell! Ciuman itu terasa nyata sekali dan dia yakin bibirnya terasa basah tadi. Kalau bukan Yesung yang menciumnya siapa lagi? Masak sih apartement bobrok Yesung bocor lagi? Seingatnya Yesung sudah membenarkan kebocoran itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

'_Apa benar Yesung Hyung menciumku tadi. Itu tadi…'_ Inner Kyuhyun penasaran sekali tentang mimpi tadi, terasa sangat nyata dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun yakin itu bukan mimpi.

'_Gawat! Jangan bilang dia sadar aku melakukannya.'_ Kali ini yang bicara adalah Inner Yesung, mendengar kalimat singkat dari Kyuhyun nyaris membuatnya hampir membatu ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"M-mwo? M-memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam, mengintimidasi.

'_Ha! Kena kau Yesung Hyung!'_

"Ha! Kau pasti melakukan yang tidak-tidak kan saat aku tidur tadi! Ayo mengaku!" Kebiasaan. Kyuhyun sangat tahu bagaimana Yesung yang sedang bohong atau sedang bicara jujur. Kebiasaan Yesung saat berbohong masih belum berubah sejak mereka masih kecil dan Kyuhyun selalu mengambil kesempatan itu. Kesempatan saat dimana Yesung tidak bisa berkutik karena kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Ani! Aku tidak menciummu kok!" Blush. Wajah Yesung memerah layaknya kepiting rebus yang baru dimasak Eomma Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul.

'_Kau memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong padaku Hyung! Hahahaha!'_ Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia dalam hatinya, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa Yesung memperhatikannya.

"Jadi, kau tadi menciumku Tuan? Aku bahkan belum bertanya kau melakukan apa padaku…" Kyuhyun tersenyum polos kali ini, membuka kebohongan Yesung sedikit demi sedikit memang sangat menyenangkan, apalagi wajah frustasi Yesung memang terlihat sangat lucu. Baik dulu ataupun sekarang, Yesung tidak pernah berubah.

"A-ah… aku lupa, aku ada kerjaan… aku duluan Kyuhyun-sshi." Yesung berbalik, ingin kabur dari pembicaraan yang semakin lama seolah menelanjangi kebohongannya. Shit! Kenapa dia bisa tergoda dengan bibir itu sih? Mungkin seperti inilah isi pikiran Yesung sekarang.

"Tuan muda, mau kemana? Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Kyuhyun memegangi kerah Yesung membuat Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"T-tanggung jawwab?" Yesung bersumpah, kali ini evilsmirk Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mengerikan dan artinya hukuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun akan sangat emnaykitkan dan tentunya mempermalukan martabatnya sebagai namja.

'_Kita lihat~ hukuman apa ya yang bagus untukmu Hyung?'_

**Present by YuraELF**

Kibum membaca Koran paginya santai, ditemani secangkir kopi yang entah manis atau pahit atau asin, yang pasti kopi itu dibuat oleh Lee Donghae, Butler yang hampir membuat nyawa Bada melayang. Jujur saja, sebenarnya firasat Kibum tidak yakin akan meminum kopi itu, tapi karena Kibum adalah orang yang dipenuhi dengan pikiran pisitif maka—

Kibum mengambil cangkir yang berisi kopi dan meminumnya. dan—brushhhh! Koran yang tengah dia pegang menghitam karena semburan kopi dari mulutnya.

Sekali lagi~ oh… bisakah Kibum menjalani harinya dengan damai? Butler itu menjengkelkan! Itu pikiran Kibum.

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" Kibum mengusap bibirnya kasar untuk menghilangkan aliran sungai kopi didagunya.

"Ne Tuan?" Donghae datang dengan penampilan yang wow, sangat berantakan. Sebuah celemek hijau muda terpasang indah ditubuhnya. Wajah yang celemotan entah karena saos, kecap atau apapun, yang pasti sangat mengenaskan.

"Kemarin kau meracuni Bada, sekarang kau ingin meracuniku eoh?" Kibum masih menormalkan bicaranya, tapi nada bicara yang rendah dan penuh penekanan itu yang malah membuat Donghae sadar bahwa Kibum sedang marah besar padanya, apalagi yang harus dilakukannya? Pelajaran sejak dulu sangat diingat Donghae adalah kalau Kibum marah kau harus diam!

"…."

"Sebenarnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan baik eoh? bahkan membuat kopi saja kau tidak bisa!"

'_Aku bisa membuat susu, kau mau apa? coklat atau stoberi? Aissh! Jangan menyalahkanku, aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku tidak bisa membuat kopi tadi pagi!'_ Walaupun tidak bisa menjawab langsung, Donghae tetap menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dalam hatinya. Donghae tidak mau disalahkan, bagaimanapun dia tetap anak bungsu dari pasangan Bangsawan dan seumur hidupnya baru pertama kali Donghae menyentuh dapur untuk membuat kopi (karena kalau membuat susu, Donghae sudah sering). Sebagai anak seorang bangsawan Donghae memang tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya 'susah'.

"Donghae-sshi, sebenarnya apa maumu eoh? Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi Butler, sedangkan mengerjakan pekerjaan kecil saja kau tidak becus." Suara Kibum sekarang sudah normal, tanpa penekanan atau apapun. Hell! Marahnya entah kenapa jadi mereda melihat Donghae hanya diam 'diceramahi' olehnya. Mau jujur? Ini kali pertama Kibum berbicara sepanjang itu! Bahkan walau dia sedang marah sekalipun. Biasanya dia hanya diam dan pergi berlalu tanpa memperdulikan orang yang telah membuatnya marah beberapa bulan kedepan.

"A-aku kan tadi pagi sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak bisa membuat kopi…" cicit Donghae.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau buat huh?" Tanya Kibum masih dengan wajah malas. Walaupun marahnya tadi sudah hilang, tetap saja wajahnya masih tertekuk bosan mendengar alasan bocah 'merepotkan' didepannya.

"Susu! Kau mau apa? coklat atau stoberi?" Kekanakan. Itu pikiran Kibum sekarang dan mau tidak mau Kibum terkekeh pelan entah karena apa. bahkan Kibum melupakan bahwa dia sedang kesal pada Donghae.

"Hei Kitler, kenapa tertawa?" Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya karena kekehan Kibum seolah meremehkan susu buatannya atau susu yang akan dibuatnya?

"Ani~ aku hanya berpikir kau 'mirip' dengan seseorang…" Kibum menatapi cangkir kopi didepannya dan mulai memain-mainkan cangkir itu dengan cara memutar-mutarnya.

DEG!

'_Apa dia sudah ingat? Ani—itu sudah lama sekali,_' Inner Donghae bicara, sedangkan matanya masih memandangi Kibum yang masih sibuk memain-mainkan cangkir porselen yang tersisa sedikit kopi didalamnya. Donghae ingin sekali menjadi seorang mindreader untuk bisa membaca pikiran seorang Kim Kibum.

'_Fishy ya? Aku jadi yakin ini kau… main kucing-kucingan eoh? Arraseo~!'_ Kibum mengembangkan seringainya ketika menyadari sesuatu didiri Donghae. Hae, berhati-hatilah… namja itu sudah sadar siapa kau sebenarnya!

**To Be Continue**

**Notes : Yura tau masih banyak yang kecewa tentang chapter kemarin(karena terlalu pendek)… mianhae /.\... dan ada juga salah satu reviewer yang bilang kalau tulisan Yura berlebihan(atau lebay bahasa kasarnya). Disini pembelaan Yura. Pertama, ini adalah fanfic bergenre humor, bukan fanfic yang bergenre Angst, hurt/comfort, adventure, crime dan lain-lain. Menurut Yura, genre angst, hurt/comfort, adventure dan lainnya itu adalah genre yang dibawa serius, lain halnya dengan drama, humor atau family yang tujuannya menghibur pembaca untuk lebih santai menghadapi konflik dalam ff(sekali lagi ini menurut Yura). Kedua, masalah yang tidak setuju kalau Ryeowook mirip yeoja itu sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Jadi, tolong jangan salah paham ne? jangan dibawa serius fanfic ini… ^^. Yura ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa ini adalah fanfic romance and humor(apalagi konfliknya gak kerasa sama sekali chap2 awal), bukan fanfic bergenre angst, hurt/comfort, ataupun adventure dan fanfic-fanfic lain yang mengangkat tema dengan genre lebih serius. Untuk min3191 mungkin ingin berkunjung ke fanfic saya yang berjudul "For You(YeKyu version)" anda bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan tulisan saya disana. Tulisan saya disini memang terkesan lebay dengan ide gak mutu, saya sangat sadar… tapi sekali lagi ini humor ne! anda harus ingat ^^. Gomawo XD saya senang anda sudah mau mengoreksi kesalahan saya, dan saya juga sudah berusaha menerima masukan anda. Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^**

**Thanks to :**

**Magieapril, min3191, , ryeoniryeo, haelfishy, dew'yellow, Guest, laila. , aKyuCloud, Cleo JeELFishy, PearlWonkyu, nannaa, cloudyeye, astri, choi yewon11, 24, Eli CassieELF, arumfishy, KiKyuWook, , TaraZein10, Cho Kyura, Aieckha, Choi HaeMin, meymeywonkyu, Hae's Love and all silent rider.**

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : Sebenernya Yura bingung mau bikin moment pairing siapa dulu, YeKyu, KiHae atau MinWook? Reader tentukan sendiri saja ne dengan cara voting, hehe… jangan bilang terserah Yura, soalnya Yura juga bingung ^^. Untuk chapter ini, dan dua chapter mendatang Yura bakal kasih flashback kehidupan masa kecil masing-masing pair aja. Anggap aja ini moment masing-masing pairing. Hehe. Untuk chapter ini sih YeKyu dulu ne?**

***Flashback***

**Yesung (10 tahun)**

**Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Kibum (8 tahun)**

**Donghae (8 tahun)**

**Sungmin (10 tahun)**

**Ryeowook (6 tahun)**

Chapter 5 : War? Ok!

Namja kecil berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menatap supirnya dengan pandangan sinis. Huh! Yang benar saja… majikannya yang tampan sedang menunggu berjam-jam dimobil, orang yang ditunggu malah sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya, lupa dengan Kyuhyun. Lupa dengan majikannya! Sebaiknya Kyuhyun memecat sopir kurang ajar itu!

Tapi tunggu, samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Jujur, Kyuhyun benci mengakuinya… tapi suara itu memikatnya dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari mobilnya untuk mencari asal dari suara itu. Semakin jauh melangkah dan melangkah, melewati beberapa kerumunan orang dan disitulah dia terpaku, melihat seorang anak kecil yang err~ sedang mengamen? Dengan beberapa anak jalanan? Entahlah… yang pasti Kyuhyun masih ingin menikmati suara merdu itu.

"_Every night maeil kkuotdeon sojunghan kkumdeul~_

_Ijeneun pyeochireo naragal geoya~_

_Superstar ijen naya mokseoril nop-yeo jilreo~_

_Naega nuguyeottdeon OK nae kkum –eul hyanghayeo Let's go!_

_Superstar ijen neoya moksoril keuge jilreo _

_Jujeoma sijakhe neoman-ui ujureul boyeobwa~"_

Kyuhyun masih terpaku ditempatnya, tidak menyadari kerumunan itu sudah bubar sambil sesekali ada yang memberikan uang receh pada anak-anak jalanan itu. Dan, sebuah tangan terulur kearah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang sedang 'memalaknya', mungkin. Yang pasti pakaian orang itu kumuh dan orang itu sangat tinggi bagi Kyuhyun yang masih berumur 6 tahun.

"Ya! Anak kecil, kau harus membayarku! Kau sudah mendengarkan laguku kan?" Namja dihadapan Kyuhyun masih menengadahkan tangannya meminta uang.

"Ye? Suara jelek begitu kau meminta uang? Ck… yang benar saja! Aku kesini karena mendengar suaramu yang sumbang itu!" Ejek Kyuhyun habis-habisan, walaupun masih kecil mulut tajam Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Padahal berani bersumpah Kyuhyun suka sekali dengan suara namja tadi.

"Ha! Kau mengejekku bocah? Seperti bisa bernyanyi saja!" Ejek namja itu balik.

"Ani… buat aku mengagumi suaramu! Aku akan memberimu 5 dollar, bagaimana?" Tantang Kyuhyun alasan, padahal dia Cuma ingin mendengar suara merdu namja itu sekali lagi.

"Ani… aku tidak butuh lima dollarmu, bagaimana kalau kau jadi uke-ku saja ummhhm?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun sambil terus meneliti wajah chubby Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah malu. Andaikan ini bukan didepan umum, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan menendang pantat namja dihadapannya!

"Ani! Aku ini seme! AKU ULTIMATE TOP SEME!" Demi apapun Kyuhyun sangat malu sekarang, orang-orang mulai melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh, sementara Yesung sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil sesekali terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang geli.

"Ya! Berhenti menertawaiku! Dasar gila!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, karena namja miskin dihadapannya terus menerus tertawa tanpa henti.

"Kau itu cocoknya jadi uke, kau kan lebih pendek dariku!" Ucap namja itu bangga membuat mulut Kyuhyun membuka dan menutup bingung mencari pembelaan.

"Y-ya! Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, aku akan tumbuh lebih tinggi darimu nanti, lihat saja!" Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun menepati omongannya dengan menjadi lebih tinggi dari Yesung.

"Hahahaha… tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku Evil! Aku yang terhebat didaerah sini!" Ucap namja itu membanggakan dirinya sendiri sambil terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. Kebiasaan anak kecil memang seperti itu, terlalu suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani bilang begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, namja dihadapannya terlanjur narsis sih.

"Aku Kim Yesung, namja terhebat di Korea!" Serunya bangga hampir berteriak, hampir saja tawa Kyuhyun meledak disana. Tapi, buru-buru dienyahkannya ketika melihat orang-orang mulai menertawai kenarsisan Yesung. Dengan segera Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung dari sana sebelum harga diri Kyuhyun makin terluka karena malu, shit! Yesung memalukan!

"Aissh! Kenapa tarik-tarik sih? Atau kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku ya Evil?" Mulai lagi, bisakah Yesung menghentikan sikapnya itu?

"Berhenti memanggilku Evil namaku Cho—"

"Bos! Kita diserang!" Salah satu anak jalanan yang berpakaian sama seperti Yesung (serba lusuh dan kotor) menghampiri Yesung dengan wajah babak belur karena tepung?

"Ye? Siapa yang berani menyerang kita?" Tanya Yesung mulai serius, melihat Yesung yang serius seperti ini entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun kagum.

"Genk Black Tiger, Bos!" Ucap namja yang sepertinya bawahan Yesung itu sok mendramatisir.

"Mwooo? Apa alasan mereka menyerang kita?" Interogasi Yesung sambil sok mencengkram kerah baju namja bawahannya itu, padahal baju namja itu sama sekali tidak ada kerahnya.

"Karena kita menculik Tuan Puteri, Bos!"

"Mwwooo? Kalian penculik? Kalian orang jahat?" Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur, tapi sayang… Yesung sudah memegangi kerahnya. Tidak masalah bagi Yesung yang saat itu sudah berumur 10 tahun, otomatis dia lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

"Sokpoom-ah, kutitipkan Tuan Putri padamu!" Yesung langsung menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada anak buahnya yang bernama Sokpoom itu. Kyuhyun hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak terima.

"Mwooo? Kalian menganggap aku apa? Aku namja! Dan aku bukan Tuan Putri." Kyuhyun rasanya ingin sekali menangis sekarang. Daripada terjebak dengan orang-orang primitive ini, lebih baik Kyuhyun menunggu sopirnya yang kurang ajar itu selesai pacaran daripada terlibat permainan bodoh Yesung dengan genk-genk musuhnya.

.

.

"Hei! Yesung-sshi! Kau harus menyerahkan Tuan Putri yang baru kau temukan pada kami! Dia target kami!" ucap salah seorang namja berparas tampan yang merupakan ketua genk dari Black Tiger. Wajahnya yang rupawan memang mendukung statusnya sebagai orang kaya, tapi melihat penampilannya sekarang… jangan berharap dulu. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sama saja dengan Yesung, sama-sama buruk rupa. Menyedihkan….

"Aniyo Kibum-sshi! Dia akan kujadikan Ratuku! Jangan berharap kau bisa memilikinya!" Ucap Yesung sambil memandang Lawannya yang sudah siap dengan persenjataan tempurnya. Beberapa anak buah Kibum bahkan sudah memakai panci untuk tutup kepala mereka, sedangkan wajah mereka dicoreng moreng dengan abu. Para prajurit Kibum yang sebagian anak-anak yeoja dan namja berumur 7-8 tahun terlihat benar-benar seperti tentara perang sungguhan. Tidak kalah dengan Kibum, dipihak Yesung juga sama. Bedanya, tutup kepala yang digunakan terbuat dari bola bekas yang dibelah menjadi dua, dan digunakan sebagai penutup kepala, rata-rata pengikut Yesung adalah anak-anak berumur 7-9 tahunan.

"Ha! Yesung-sshi, kau menyulut api peperangan antara kita!" Kibum tersenyum sinis sambil memegangi bakpau ditangannya, sesekali melempar-lempar bakpau itu dengan gaya angkuhnya. Bukan, kalian salah kalau mengira bakpau itu untuk dilempar… itu adalah kartu AS Kibum.

"Ani, kau yang ingin merebutnya dariku! Pasukan! Ready!" Teriak Yesung memberi komando, sedangkan Kibum hanya memberikan kode tangan pada Pasukannya untuk bersiap-siap.

"SERANG!" Ucap dua saudara sedarah itu gila. Masak mereka ingin bertarung hanya untuk memperebutkan namja yang tidak mereka kenal sih? Aneh!

Dua kubu aneh bin ajaib itu saling baku hantam. Bukan… sekali lagi salah kalau mengira mereka akan berperang dengan kontak fisik. Daripada seperti itu, lebih baik mereka berlomba memakan bakpau. Ya! Berperang diantara mereka bukan berarti tawuran, tapi menentukan siapa yang genk yang bisa makan bakpau sebanyak-banyaknya… itulah yang menang!

Sudah satu jam, pertempuran memakan bakpau itu masih seri… Kyuhyun sebagai tamu kehormatan hanya tertawa terpingkal melihat kejadian lucu itu, pada awalnya dia sudah merasakan perasaan tidak enak saat mereka berkata 'ingin berperang'. Untunglah mereka tidak se-primitife yang Kyuhyun kira.

Kejadian aneh terjadi dikubu Black Dragon pimpinan Yesung, para anak buahnya mulai berlarian tidak karuan mencari air. Wah! Ini pasti ada apa-apanya. Sebagai pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab, Yesung kemudian mencoba satu bakpau itu dan—seperti nama genk-nya… Yesung seolah mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Sekali lagi, itu membuat tawa Kyuhyun semakin kencang.

'_Wah~ dia pakai cara licik…arasseo! Lihat saja!'_ Batin Yesung menyeringai Licik.

Kibum merasakan perasaan tidak enak melihat seringai itu dan beberapa menit kemudian benar saja, para anak buahnya sedang sibuk mencari toilet kesana-kemari… pasti Yesung sudah memasukkan obat pencuci perut disana, dan sebagai pemimpin yang tidak baik, Kibum tidak pernah mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya obat pencuci perut itu.

"Hyung! Kau curang!" Ucap Kibum dengan nada sinisnya.

"Kau yang pertama kali curang!" Tuduh Yesung tidak terima.

"Kau memberikan bakpau kami obat pencuci perut kan? Ayo mengaku!" Teriak Kibum. Yesung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin menatap wajah Kibum.

"Kau juga memberikan banyak lada kedalam bakpau kami!" Ucap Yesung tidak mau kalah, membuat Kibum gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya itu.

"I-itu… itu karena kau lebih dahulu berbuat curang!" bela Kibum tidak terima.

"Ya sudah… hitung saja jumlah bakpau yang tersisa, kita sama-sama curang kan? Tinggal hitung sisanya. Siapa Genk yang paling sedikit sisa bakpaunya, itulah genk yang menang. Untuk penghitungan dipersilahkan kepada Tuan Puteri." Ucap Yesung tersenyum manly, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun merona(hanya sedikit).

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tuan puteri huh?" Kyuhyun memandang sinis Yesung yang hanya dibalas oleh namja itu dengan cengirannya. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah mereka kemudian menghitung jumlah bakpau yang tersisa.

"Jumlah bakpau milik Black Tiger adalah 20 sedangkan Black Dragon adalag 17."

"Hahahahah! Kau kalah saeng!" Yesung melompat-lompat tidak jelas merasa kegirangan. Sedangkan Kibum? Dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi sikap Yesung.

Ditempat kumuh mereka sekarang berada, sebuah mobil limousine datang. Sesosok namja tua keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya Tuan muda, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak namja itu sopan.

"Aku pulang Hyung! Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Kibum melihat Yesung yang dengan bersila ditanah sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan disekitarnya hanya bisa bingung. Kenapa mobil limousine bisa ada disini? Lalu, apa maksudnya bermain? Siapa bocah bernama Yesung dan Kibum sebenarnya? Sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak akan habis dijawab dalam satu malam.

"Ani~ aku akan bermalam disini dengan istriku." Ucap Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menjitak kepalanya keras.

"Arraseo. Aku akan bilang pada Eomma dan Appa. Kajja Tuan Jang, kita pulang."

"Ne, Tuan muda…"

.

.

"Hahahaha… kukira kalian benar-benar menculikku tadi." Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi, kejadian langka dalam hidupnya yang hanya terkurung dalam sangkar emas.

"Yesung-sshi, kau sepertinya orang kaya. Kenapa bermain ditempat kumuh seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Orang kaya apanya? Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi!" Ujar Yesung dengan tampang sedih yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Kau bohong ya?" tebak Kyuhyun. Yesung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Hihihi… Ku doakan kau kualat pada orang tuamu!"

"Andwaaaeee! Eomma bisa mencincangku!" Kyuhyun tambah terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi tidak ingin mati Yesung yang sedang memegangi lehernya protektif. Kyuhyun jadi tahu gelagat Yesung saat sedang berbohong. Sangat lucu.

"Tapi, aku masih heran… kalau kau orang kaya kenapa tidak mau tinggal dirumahmu yang besar?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Yesung yang mendengarnya hanya mengulum senyum sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya kerumput disana… memandangi bintang malam yang bersinar sangat terang malam ini. Kemudian menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyaaa!" Kaget kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba dirinya sudah ada dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Karena kalau aku terus-terusan tinggal di rumah itu, mungkin aku tidak akan diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu Evil!" ucap Yesung tulus. Jujur saja, Yesung sudah tertarik pada Kyuhyun saat namja kecil itu melihat Yesung yang sedang menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya (mengamen) di jalanan.

"Ya! Berhentilah membual! Aku tahu itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya! Kau bahkan tidak pernah tau akan menemuiku…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yesung, padahal wajahnya sedang memerah sekarang. Hah~ berterimakasihlah pada gelapnya malam yang menyamarkan semburat merahi itu dipipi chubby-nya.

"Hahaha… aku hanya seseorang yang berprinsip hidup bebas, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi boros dengan tinggal dirumah itu. Aku mau tinggal diapartemen sederhana denganmu nanti setelah kita menikah…" ucap Yesung asal yang mendapatkan jitakan indah dikepalanya sekali lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan oleh Kyuhyun?

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu huh?"

"Kau!"

"Sirheo! Aku mau menikahi namja yang bersedia menjadi uke-ku!" Kata Kyuhyun lantang dan sekali lagi membuat Yesung terkekeh membenarkan posisinya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Masih keras kepala eoh? Kau itu uke-ku!" Ucap Yesung, saat Kyuhyun ingin protes Yesung langsung menempelkan bibirnya dibibir namja berambut coklat ikal itu.

"Hehehehe… kubilang juga apa! kau itu uke!" Ejek Yesung saat menyadari pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Ani… aku seme!"

"Aisshhh! Jinja! Apa susahnya sih menerima dirimu sebagai uke-ku. Itu suatu kehormatan tau!"

"Ye? Itu penghinaan, aku adalah Ultimate top—"

"Uke." Sambung Yesung, sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar tidak elitt.

"Ya! Jangan memotong ucapanku!" Kesal Kyuhyun omongannya dipotong.

"Makanya, terima saja nasibmu menjadi uke-ku!"

"Ani… tidak akan!"

"Bos! Ada orang yang mencari Tuan puteri!" Sokpoom, anak buah Yesung satu itu terlihat berlari terbirit-birit mengabarkan berita itu padanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Butler pribadinya!" Jawab Sokpoom seadanya.

"Arraseo, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi…"

.

.

"Tuan muda, untunglah anda tidak hilang dan—Tuan muda Yesung disini juga?" Butler itu seolah sudah mengenal dengan baik Yesung.

"Ya? Kau mengenalku? Siapa ya? Aku lupa."

"Oh… aku butler keluarga Cho."

"Oh…" Kata Yesung ber'oh' ria.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Tuan muda kami."

"Ya… jaga calon istriku baik-baik ne?" kata Yesung tersenyum tulus.

'_Eh? Memangnya Tuan muda Yesung sudah tahu kalau dia dijodohkan?'_ pikir Butler itu. Entahlah…

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka sudah saling kenal…"

"Tentu… itu akan membuat kita semakin mudah untuk menjodohkan mereka…"

"Tentu…."

**To Be Continue**

**Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang kasih saran, komentar, maupun dukungan buat Yura. Jujur, insiden chap kemarin bikin Yura sedikit down. Itu flame pertama soalnya, hehehe. Tapi, karena motto Yura terima komentar yang mendukung, jadi Never mind aja deh. Yura lelet nih ngetik lanjutan ff ini. Konsentrasi Yura kebagi soalnya, kan lagi UTS dan setelah UTS bakal ada class meeting. Agggrrrhht! Yura frustasi, mana proposalnya belum jadi lagi T.T*mian curcol dikit***

**Yura mau balas review nih, chapter 1-4 Yura gak pernah bales, karena waktu itu lagi sibuk, ada lomba antar sekolah T.T… dan lagi-lagi Yura dan Alnan yang jadi panitianya.**

** : **Ini nih, udah gak penasaran kan chingu? ^^

**Cleo JewELFishy : **Ini nih flashbacknya. Hehe, thanks udah dibilang seru. Padahal Yura sempet pundung saat baca fic ini ulang T.T… ternyata emang Gaje banget#plaked, baru nyadar.

**Nannaa : **Ne, sebenernya Yura sedikit bingung sama penulisan itu*maklum, pelajaran Bindo cuman dapet nilai 75, gak pernah kurang gak pernah lebih. Standar banget kan? TT^TT* haha, tenang… ini YeKyu kok nannaa ^^

**Cloudyeye : **Ne, khusus buat chingu deh ini dibuat pair YeKyu duluan. Dan yang bangsawan itu cuma Lee Brother doang kok. Kyu adalah anak orang kaya.

** 24 : **Kok KyuSung sih chingu? Ini YeKyu lho… O.o? dichap ini udah banyak kan?*yaiyalah*

**Magieapril : **Hehe, gomawo nasihatnya chingu. Dan Donghae disini emang polos, tapi ada saatnya kok dia ngerjain Kibum balik. Tunggu aja ne?

**Santysomnia : **Omo! Chingu ketinggalan dua chap? Banyak juga ya?

**PearlWonkyu : **Masa udah panjang sih?*ngelirik reader yang laen pada melototin Yura* padahal menurut yang laen masih pendek lho. Yura bingung sendiri ngetiknya.

**Choi Shinji : **Udah dilanjut nih saeng. Seneng deh ada yang mau manggil eon, soalnya dikelas Yura… mereka pada nyuruh Yura manggil mereka kakak*ngelirik Alnan*, aku gak mau jadi magnae, selalu ditindas saeng… swer deh . ini YeKyu kok, tenang aja. ^^

**Ukekyushipper : **Kyuhyun emang rada dendam sama Yesung waktu kecil, makanya dia pede abis mau memper-uke Yesung wkwkwk.

**Haelfishy : **Mereka emang dijodohin dari kecil ^^, tapi karena Kangin-sshi orang yang baek dan tidak sombong, maka dia mendekatkan mereka secara pelan-pelan dengan menjadikan tiga orang itu butler masing2 pangeran.

**Kimimaki : **Suka MinWook ne? Yura juga. Mereka pair yang manis kalau disandingkan(menurut Yura).

**Dew'yellow : **Bocoran buat dew aja ya. Yang lain gak boleh dikasih tau(bisik-bisik ditelinga dew'yellow). Jadi mereka udah saling kenal, tapi gak ingat karena mereka hanya tau nama kecil pasangan mereka. Donghae dengan Fishy, Sungmin dengan Minnie, dan Kyuhyun dengan Evil. Wkwkwkw… para pangeran sebenarnya gak pernah tau nama asli mereka. XD oleh karena itu mereka gak kenal.

**Meymeywonkyu : **Menghibur? Gomawo *mewek terharu* mereka bukan lupa kok, cuman gak tau nama asli masing-masing aja waktu kecil. Soalnya waktu kecil mereka pake nama panggilan sih.

**TaraZein10 : **Huweee TT^TT, kemarin termasuk update cepet ya TaraZein10, jadi ketahuan nih motif Yura. Yura pengen update cepet buat ngelurusin masalah salah paham kemarin^^ dan lupa pemberitahuan bahwa setelah update cepet itu bakal lama update buat chapter 5. Yura mau UTS. Mianhae, kelupaan /.\*bungkuk minta maaf* emang TaraZein mau dikasih hadiah apa sama Yura?*penasaran*

**Astri : **Mianhae ne? bulan desember emang bulan tersibuk buat Yura. Tapi ini tergolong asap enggak chingu*enggak*. Mian /.\

**Cloud3024 : **Hehe, makasih udah suka. Masa sih humornya dapet? Kukira ini fic rada gak jelas lho… masalah Yesung bisa tinggal diapartement begituan udah terjawab kan? Itu karena dia berprinsip hidup bebas dan sederhana chingu… hehe

**Ryeoniryeo : **MinWook shipper lagi, yeay! Akhirnya Yura punya temen. Maklum, MinWook shipper mulai langka*pundung*. Tuh kan, apa Yura bilang… chapter ini masih pendek kan, Yura harus manjangin gimana lagi ya*ngurung diri dikamar sambil menengadahkan tangan untuk meminta ide*****

**Chomhia : **Chingu Kyusung shipper atau YeKyu shipper?

**Choi HaeMin : **Masa sih? Ini udah dilanjut kok^^

**Yumiewooki : **Kyu Uke disini*walaupun Yura bakal bikin Kyuhyun jadi seme difanfic KyuSung yang lagi Yura garap* yang bangsawan cuman Lee Brother aja kok chingu, Kim Brother itu anak pengusaha kaya raya*ngelirik KangTeuk*

**Laila. : **Ne… Yura mau jujur nih. Sebenernya Yura bikin chapter 1-4 itu kepepet, dan enggak pernah diedit sama sekali*tipe yang gak bertanggung jawab*. Waktu itu Yura gak sempet ngedit dan pengen cepet-cepet update. Soalnya modem rusak… Yura harus ke Net buat postingnya T.T*ini pembelaan* gomawo koreksinya ^^

**Hae's Love : **T.T… tuh kan, masih pendek. Tapi chap ini udah panjang kan chingu? Kibum memang udah beraksi ^^

** : **Ne, gomawo Kritik dan sarannya ka :D Yura udah berusaha maksimal untuk chapter ini dan karena UTS udah lewat, itu mendukung banget ^^

**SimbaRella : **SimbaRella gak request diawal sih, Yura kan jadi gak kepikiran buat masukin SiChul. Ini pair HanChul lho. Padahal Yura juga suka pair SiChul, mereka itu kesannya gimana gitu ^_^… tapi tenang, Yura bikin fanfic oneshoot tentang Sichul koq. Hahaha*pinjem ketawa setan Kyuhyun*

**Ay cloud : **Omo? Masa sih Yesung rada-rada uke disini? Hehe… sebenernya emang niat Yura gitu, biar seimbang sama Kyu…hohoho*ketawa setan lagi* solanya Kyusung shipper dan YeKyu Shipper sama kuat sih pendukungnya, jadi rencana awalnya mau bikin mereka semeseme gitu…. Ide yang gak jelas banget kan? Tapi mian, ini YeKyu. Ada saatnya koq Yura bikin KyuSung, dan genrenya masih humor.^^

**Cho Kyura : **Ne saeng ^^ jangan penasaran ne? ini ff idenya udah pasaran lo~ cuman sedikit modifikasi sana-sini sih*garuk kepala*.

**Cho nara : **Ne, ini chapter 5-nya.^^

**aKyuCloud : **Hahahaha*ngakak bareng aKyuCloud* Yura juga ngakak. Kenapa? Solanya ide itu datang pas aku lagi ngelawak tentang ayam perawan(?) saat dikelasku sepi kayak kuburan. Maklum, Yura sering jadi badut kelas soalnya T.T

** :** Wah… KiHyun shipper ne? Yura juga!*padahal Yura ini pecinta segala jenis pairing* hehehe…

**cassanova indah : **Ne Chagi#plaked, sok romantis. Hehe, becanda.

**sjflywin : **Omo, udah kubongkar rahasianya ke dew'yellow. Mereka bukan lupa ingatan lho, tapi cuman gak tahu bahwa para butler itu adalah orang yang pernah mereka temui dimasa kecil karena para butler menggunakan nama panggilan kecil mereka, bukan nama lengkap seperti yang digukanan sekarang^^

**Cloud's Hana : **Hiks Hiks T.T Cloud's Hana bikin Yura terharu lagi. Masa sih ff ini bagus? Udah Yura cek lo, dan Yura pundung saat ngeliat tulisan Yura yang ternyata Gajenya minta ampun XD, Yura bener-bener gila sendiri ^^

**Shizuku M2 : **Ne, mereka udah saling kenal. Ini nih Flashbacknya… tapi YeKyu version dulu ne? yang lain nyusul. Chap depan ditentukan dengan voting.

**Arumfishy : **Ne, Kyuhyun emang suka. Ini udah dilanjut ^^

**ReiRin Kisuke : **Omo? Kok lupa ingatan sih? Kalo gitu, fic ini bakal tambah Gaje dong*ngakak bareng Heechul*… hehe… tiga chapter? Banyak juga ya? Hehe~ amin. Moga ReiRin gak ketinggalan deh ^^.

**Kihaemania : **ini udah dilanjut^^

**Kalo gak lagi sibuk, Yura bakal posting ff dua kali seminggu. Kalo sibuk banget, maksimal sekali dalam seminngu atau tanggal yang sudah Yura tentuin. Yuar seneng deh FFN tambah rame, jadi bersemangat nulis^^. Chap depan ditentukan dengan voting!**

**Akhir-akhir ini Yura berkunjung membaca ff Naruto, setelah baca… Yura kok merasa kecil banget ya? T.T… penulis disana hebat-hebat, bahkan Yura gak ada seperempatnya. Dari EYD, diksi dan-dan… semuanya. Pokoknya Yura iri mereka bisa menulis sebagus itu. Jadi terpacu juga buat bikin tulisan lebih bagus^^**

**So, sebagai reader yang baik… mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : **Yura jadi ikutan bingung nih -_-a… ternyata masih banyak yang bingung ya?#plaked *Ok… ff Yura emang rada gak jelas*. Jadi, Kim brother itu cuman tahu nama kecil masing-masih butler, enggak pernah tahu nama panjang mereka… makanya pas udah dewasa mereka saling gak kenal (cuman para Kim Brother yang gak kenal), sedangkan para Butler kenal mereka. Nama kecil Sungmin itu Minnie/Ming, Kyuhyun dengan Evil dan Donghae dengan Fishy… gitu chingu… ngerti enggak?*kalo gak ngerti, Yura udah gak tahu harus gimana lagi ngejelasinnya… TT^TT Kim brother ingat kok tentang masa lalu mereka. Hasil voting, MinWook =8 dan KiHae=13. KiHae menang! Jadi, chapter ini KiHae couple duluan ^^. Hehehe(ketawa garing) gak nyangka ada yang nungguin ne FF gaje gak ketulungan… pertama kali posting chap 1 kirain bakal dicuekin. :D

***Flashback***

**Yesung (10 tahun)**

**Kyuhyun (6 tahun)**

**Kibum (8 tahun)**

**Donghae (8 tahun)**

**Sungmin (10 tahun)**

**Ryeowook (6 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**Present by YuraELF**

Chapter 6 : The Little Thief.

Dua namja kecil terlihat sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan duduk-duduk santai ditaman asri yang letaknya tepat dibelakang SM Elementary School. Salah seorang diantara mereka terlihat sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman, sambil menyesap susu strawberi dan sesekali terlihat membolak balik majalah "Playboy"ditangannya dengan wajah bosan. Namja kecil yang lain tidak kalah nyentrik, memang terlihat sedang membaca buku pelajaran Matematika, tapi itu hanya covernya saja, percayalah!—padahal isinya adalah komik Naruto keluaran terbaru.

"Ya!ya! ya! Kau tahu kebun apel yang dekat dengan bukit di belakang sekolah kan?" Tanya salah satu namja yang langsung menutup buku matemati—err~ Buku komiknya.

"Wae?" Tanya namja lain menurunkan kacamata bacanya—padahal matanya sama sekali tidak minus.

"Ini sudah waktunya panen, seharusnya kita bisa merasakan manisnya apel itu~ Aissh! Seandainya para petani itu tidak pelit!" Sungut seorang namja bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata siswa SD. Ia terlihat menghentakkan kakinya keras ketanah, memasang gaya anak kecil yang sedang frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita curi saja? Eummh? Anggap saja itu karma untuk para petani pelit itu!" Ucap seorang namja berwajah manis sambil sesekali menyesap susu kotak rasa strawberi ditangannya. Ia terlihat sangat exited saat mengatakan hal itu, walaupun matanya masih tertuju pada majalahnya.

"Buku yang tidak menarik. Kenapa Cuma ada yeoja saja disini? Namjanya mana?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa, dilemparkannya majalah playboy itu kesembarang arah karena bosan dengan 'Gambar' yang itu-itu saja.

"Eumm~ bagaimana Hae? Kau setuju?"

"Ne! Sungmin Hyung! Aku setuju seratus persen!" Namja bertubuh tinggi itu langsung berhigh-five ria dengan Sungmin, namja manis yang dipanggilnya Hyung.

"Fishy-ah! Kita lakukan rencana brilliant kita sepulang sekolah!" Sungmin menyeringai licik sambil meremas susu strawberi ditangannya penuh ambisi.

"Hahaha—tenang Hyung, kalau kau mendukungku, kita pasti berhasil menjalankan rencana kita!" Ucap namja itu sambil menyeringai lucu.

"Ya Hae! Pelankan suaramu! Jangan sampai kita ketahuan bolos disini!" Lirih Sungmin sambil menarik tangan orang yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Hae dan menuntunnya untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Sreekk! sreeekk!

"Psstt—Sungmin Hyung, ada seseroang mendekat kemari—" bisik Donghae ditelinga Sungmin. Mereka semakin merapatkan tubuh kecil mereka kesemak-semak yang berada banyak dikebun SD itu katika suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, jangan menginjak kakiku." Bisik Sungmin saat dengan tidak sengaja Donghae menginjak kakinya.

"Mian Hyung! Aku tidak sengaja!" Bisik Donghae lagi.

"Ekhmmm~" Suara orang berdehem—sukses membuat Sungmin dan Donghae mati kaku, tidak berani menoleh. Mereka berdua jelas sekali mengenal suara siapa itu! Guru yeoja Killer itu akan membunuh mereka! Dengan berat hati mereka berdua berdiri tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tidak, tidak! Mereka tau seberapa garangnya wajah yeoja galak yang mengaku sebagai guru itu.

"Lee Sungmin dan Lee Donghae, apa yang kalian lakukan disini anak nakal?" Tanya seorang Guru wanita galak yang sering Sungmin dan Donghae kerjai.

'_Shit! Terlanjur basah!'_ Pikir Donghae dan Sungmin berbarengan—mereka kemudian melirik satu sama lain, seolah dengan itu mereka bisa melakukan telepati.

'_Ingat Hyung, dalam hitungan ketiga kita harus lari!'_ Mungkin itulah arti tatapan Donghae pada Sungmin sekarang. Tapi, berhubung Sungmin bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak main sandi-sandian—jadi dia hanya memasang tampang polos setengah mengerti, setengah tidak mengerti.

"Hana—" Lirih Donghae mulai menghitung, membuat Sungmin semakin bingung. Oh! Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Donghae?

"Dul!" Donghae sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, sedangkan Sungmin tambah mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Set! Lariii!" Donghae langsung berlari dari sana sekuat tenaga, tidak memperhatikan apakah Sungmin mengikutinya dibelakang atau tidak. Sementara itu, Sungmin sedang meronta kesakitan karena kupingnya tengah dijewer oleh Seonsaengnim galak penghuni ruangan Bimbingan Konseling di SD itu. Mana dia tahu arti dari tatapan Donghae tadi menyuruhnya untuk kabur!

"Ahhggttt—Appo Seonsaengnim, tolong lepaskan!" Jerit Sungmin sambil memegangi tangan yeoja yang mengaku Guru, tapi entah kenapa senang sekali menganiaya murid lemah sepertinya. Alasan itulah yang membuat dirinya dan Donghae sering sekali mengerjai Guru itu— tentunya dengan mengangkat rok mini bercorak polkadot yang sering dikenakan oleh sang Seonsaeng. Ck! Selera seonsaengnim memang payah!

Guru yeoja itu menyeringai puas, akhirnya dia bisa melakukan pembalasan untuk semua hal pernah dilakukan oleh dua bocah nakal itu, tentu saja sang Seonsaeng akan memberikan hukuman yang 'sangat pantas' bagi Sungmin— Yah… walaupun sebenarnya merasa sedikit kasihan pada Sungmin. Wajah innocent itu sering membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk menghukum Sungmin, tapi—mengingat tindakan kriminal Sungmin dan Donghae tempo hari padanya, yeoja dengan dandanan menor yang sungguh sangat kuno itu tidak akan pernah memaafkannya! Donghae bisa dihukum nanti! Yang terpenting sekarang dia bisa menghukum kelinci manis nan liar yang sekarang tengah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Lee Sungmin—" Ucapnya lirih, seringai menakutkan sudah bertengger dibibir merahnya yang Sungmin yakin sudah menghabiskan sekarung lipstick.

'_Hahahaha! Pembalasan yang indah!' _Pikirnya gila, karena berusaha menyiksa muridnya sendiri.

'_Donghae! Kau benar-benar adik durhaka!'_ Inner Sungmin menyumpahi Donghae yang lari sendirian meninggalkannya bersama seorang monster yeoja disitu. Poor Sungmin.

**Present by YuraELF**

Sedangkan Donghae…

"Hyung! Lambat sekali larimu! Palli!" Teriak Donghae tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Hyung! Palli!" Teriaknya lagi, kali ini kepalanya juga ikut menoleh karena menyadari Sungmin tidak kunjung menyahut panggilannya.

"Eh? Hyung?" Donghae berhenti berlari saat menyadari Sungmin memang tidak pernah ada dibelakangnya.

"Aissh! Baboya Lee Donghae!" Donghae menepuk keningnya keras saat menyadari kebodohannya karena sudah meninggalkan Sungmin. Dengan langkah gontai namja kecil itu terus berjalan menyusuri kawasan rumah orang-orang elit.

"Lee Donghae, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan eumm? Seonsaeng galak itu pasti sedang menghukum Sungmin Hyung." Donghae berhenti mendadak dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya ditanah, duduk bersila disana dengan tangan menopang dagu memasang pose berfikir yang sungguh imut.

Beberapa menit dengan posisi seperti itu, Donghae melihat pemandangan yang wow—membuat seringai lucu diwajahnya kembali terlihat. Dengan langkah tegap dia berdiri, melupakan sejenak kegelisahan yang timbul gara-gara Hyung-nya yang babo, tentunya dengan cara membuat 'kenakalan' yang lain.

Namja kecil, tapi tingginya sudah melampaui anak-anak SD itu terlihat berjalan mengendap menuju pekarangan rumah milik seorang yeoja tua yang kelihatannya galak. Bagaimana Donghae bisa memastikan seperti itu? Entahlah—Donghae hanya asal tebak saja! Otak anak nakalnya memang selalu terlihat disaat-saat genting seperti ini, walaupun Donghae juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan arti kata 'saat-saat genting' yang dimaksud.

"Kita lihat seberapa sabarnya Ahjumma itu—" Ucap Donghae lirih terus mengembangkan seringainya. Donghae berlari kesebuah pekarangan rumah dan segera mengambil posisi tepat didepan pintu sambil sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat perbuatan nakalnya. Tangan Donghae tergerak menekan suatu tombol dan.

Ting Tong Ting Tong!

"Nugu?" Suara dari dalam rumah terdengar, sontak Donghae langsung bersembunyi dibalik semak yang tertata dengan apik dipekarangan rumah. Matanya menatap berbinar menunggu yeoja yang akan membuka pintu rumah.

Clek.

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok yeoja yang menurut Donghae 'Galak'. Yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya demi melihat orang yang bertamu, tapi—tidak ada siapapun. Yeoja itu kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya lagi sambil terus memasang wajah bingung.

"Ini hanya tahap awal Ahjumma~" lirih Donghae kembali memulai keusilannya. Dirinya kembali mengambil posisi berdiri di depan pintu dan—Ting tong ting tong!

"Nuguseyo?" Suara yeoja itu lagi, tapi kali ini nadanya sedikit tidak bersahabat—menandakan bahwa yeoja itu sudah mulai tidak 'sabar'. Sedangkan Donghae berlari dengan cepat menuju persembunyian awalnya, kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik semak.

"Hihihihi—" Kekeh Donghae ketika melihat Ahjumma itu kembali membukakan pintu.

"Nugu? Hei! Siapa saja yang memainkan bel rumah sembarangan, aku akan mencincangmu!" Ucap Ahjumma itu meremas lap tangan yang ada ditangannya, tantunya sambil terus memasang wajah segarang-garangnya. Sial! Hari panas seperti ini masih ada saja yang memainkan bel rumah! Mungkin itulah isi pikiran yeoja itu.

"Hmmffttppp~" Donghae menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin, agar suara tawanya tidak kedengaran. Disaat yeoja itu masuk kedalam, Donghae berdiri dan menghampiri bel rumah lagi—berniat mempermainkan penghuni rumah itu sekali lagi. Sedangkan penghuni rumah sudah was-was dan bersembunyi dibelakang pintu, apalagi tujuannya? Tentu saja ingin menangkap pengacau yang memainkan bel rumah seenaknya! Hae berhati-hatilah! Yeoja itu menganut prinsip 'Sepandai-pandainya tupai meloncat, pasti akan terjatuh juga'. Jadi, siapkan kakimu untuk lari!

"_Kau tidak akan bisa kabur! Dasar pengganggu!"_ Inner yeoja itu sambil memasang senyum sinis, diangannya sudah tersedia sapu panjang untuk memukul makhluk nakal yang terus mencoba 'mengusik' harinya.

"_Kita lihat, apakah Ahjumma itu masih bisa bersabar setelah ini?"_ Inner Donghae berbicara. Dan sekali lagi Donghae mengulangi perbuatannya—tapi naas, sebelum Donghae memencet bel rumah itu….

Ting Tong Ting Tong!

"Hiyaaaa!"

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

"Arrrggggtttthhhhhhhhhh!"

"Buahahahahahahahhahaha!" Tawa Donghae meledak! Tentu saja, melihat adegan miris itu terus membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak geli. Gila! Yeoja itu sadis! Donghae memang tidak berniat untuk memencet bel rumah itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya ketika melihat seorang namja yang umurnya sepertinya baru kepala tiga berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah. Sontak Donghae kembali bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, membiarkan namja itu yang 'menggantikan tugas mulianya'. Saat namja itu menekan bel maka! Bom! Sebuah sapu menunggunya!

Kasihan! Yap—Donghae hanya bisa berkata seperti itu, apalagi melihat yeoja itu masih memukuli sang namja dengan kekuatan maksimum.

"Hari yang indah! Wahh—langitnya benar-benar cerah!" Donghae tersenyum sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pertama, bersyukur karena namja tadi sudah menngantikan kesialannya. Kedua, karena moodnya sudah sedikit membaik dan ketiga, Donghae akan memulai 'rencana' pencuriannya hari ini!

**Present by YuraELF**

Wajahnya mengkerut bosan ketika melihat jalanan aspal yang sedang dia tapaki. Oooooghgrtt! Sial! Sial! Orang kaya sepertinya harus jalan kaki untuk pulang dari sekolah kerumah? Uhh—benar-benar sial! Orang tuanya benar-benar kejam, hanya karena melihat dia terlalu serius dengan game terbarunya beberapa minggu ini, dia harus dihukum seperti sekarang. Menjengkelkan sekali bukan? Dia hanya anak kecil yang masih butuh main-main. Toh dia termasuk namja yang jenius kalau hanya untuk mengisi rapornya dengan huruf A.

Walaupun mengeluh dalam hatinya, mulut namja kecil itu masih setia tertutup rapat. Hn—mana mau dia merusak imagenya dengan mengumpat di pinggir jalan? Hell… sama sekali bukan dirinya! Lain lagi ceritanya kalau Yesung yang ada dalam posisinya sekarang.

"Ya! Tuan Jang! Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus menjemputku sekarang! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pulang kerumah!" Ehhm~ sepertinya dia harus menelan kata-katanya tadi, karena apa? Dia sedang mengutuki seseorang ditelepon umum sekarang.

"_Tapi Tuan muda Kibum, Tuan dan Nyonya besar…"_

"Tut tut tut tut…." Sambungan telepon umum itu mati, karena sang empunya tidak cukup memasukkan koin untuk membuat telepon umum itu terus berfungsi.

" Argggthh sial!" Namja itu menjambaki rambutnya kasar seperti orang frustasi, disaat genting begini kenapa uang jajannya harus habis? Oh bukan! Dia baru ingat bahwa dia tidak diberi uang jajan hari ini. Sialnya nasibnya!

Namja itu, Kibum—melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menyusuri jalan aspal menuju kerumahnya. Sesekali ditendangnya batu kecil dipinggir jalan untuk melampiaskan emosi. Tapi tunggu, matanya menatap sesuatu yang menarik! Saat ini namja itu sedang melewati sebuah kebun apel yang tampaknya sudah mulai dipanen.

"Heumm~ lumayan…" Senyum jahil terukir indah diwajah tampan itu. Dengan mengendap-endap didekatinya kebun apel yang dipagari oleh pagar kayu setinggi satu meter.

"_Ahnn! Aku minta satu apelnya tidak masalah kan?"_ Innernya menyeringai sambil terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya memilih-milih apel masak yang sekiranya akan sangat manis kalau masuk ketenggorokannya.

"_Ummhhnn, mungkin aku harus mengambil beberapa juga, siapa tau Ryeowook dan Yesung Hyung minat_." Innernya lagi sambil terus mendekati kebun apel itu. Saat dirinya mencoba memanjat—

Bruk!

"Aww! Appo!" Namja itu terjatuh dengan sebuah benda berukuran besar menimpa tubuhnya. Ugghhh berat~….

"Ya! Kau! Menjauh dari tubuhku!" Kibum, namja kecil itu mendorong seseorang yang jatuh seenaknya menimpa tubuhnya.

"E-e-eh…. Omo! Mianhae," seseorang yang didorong Kibum segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum—yang tentunya diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Hitler abad itu.

"Tidak butuh!" Cih! Sombong sekali… namja tadi sudah berbaik hati untuk menolong, tapi—yang ditolong malah begitu! Kibum kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk seragam sekolahnya sambil menatap tajam orang yang jatuh ditubuhnya tadi. Moodnya sudah sangat buruk hari ini, kenapa harus ada seorang pengganggu lagi sih yang datang. Sial!

"Ya! Neo! Apa maumu?" Tanya Kibum, tapi namja yang ditanya terus menoleh kebelakang dan mulai memasang ancang-ancang untuk kabur entah karena apa.

"Ya! Pencuri kecil ! Kembalikan apel hasil panen kami!" Teriak dua orang namja tambun yang berlari kearah Kibum dan namja itu.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!" Namja itu berteriak kencang sambil terus memeluk tas yang berisi penuh dengan apel, secara tiba-tiba ditariknya tangan Kibum kuat untuk segera pergi dengannya dari tempat mematikan itu.

"Aaaaaa!" Teriak Kibum ikut-ikutan kaget karena seseorang yang menyeretnya.

"Ya! Jangan lari! Kembalikan panen kami!" Dua namja itu masih mengejar Kibum dan namja yang sedari tadi terus menarik tangan Kibum untuk berlari, menghindari dua orang petani yang marah karena hasil panen mereka dirampas.

"Andwaeeee! Apel ini milikku!" Balas namja itu terus berlari kencang, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menarik—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Kibum dan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk memeluk tas penuh berisi 5 kilo apel.

.

.

.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… hosh…" Dua namja kecil itu melepas lelahnya dengan rebahan dipinggir sungai untuk sejenak mengambil nafas. Jangan ditanya sudah sejauh mana mereka berlari, dua namja pemilik kebun itu sungguh pelit dan tidak mau menyerah untuk merebut 5 kilo apel yang dicuri Donghae.

"Hah—hahahahaha…" Donghae, nama namja kecil yang dengan seenaknya menarik-narik Kibum untuk ikut kabur bersamanya—terlihat tertawa gelak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa berlebihan. Sungguh! Kejadian tadi sukses merubah moodnya yang bermendung menjadi cerah kembali, err—tapi sebaliknya, sukses membuat mood Kibum yang bermendung berubah menjadi hujan badai.

"Ya! Kau kriminal! Untuk apa kau mengajakku melakukan kejahatan eoh?" Kibum menatap garang Donghae, yang hanya dibalas namja manis itu dengan senyuman manisnya dan jujur, membuat Kibum terpesona—ingat hanya sedikit! Ck, lagi-lagi.

"Hahahahahahahahaha…" lagi-lagi, bukannya merasa bersalah Donghae malah tertawa makin kencang. Ini benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya, anggap saja Dongahe sedang dikejar mafia di film-film. Tapi, kali ini mafianya bukan segerombolan namja dengan baju serba hitam yang keren, yang jadi mafia adalah dua orang namja tambun berbaju lusuh yang terus-menerus meneriakkan "Kembalikan apel kami!".

"Ya! Kau dengar aku?"

"Whoa…. Sungai! Wah! Ada ikannya…" bukannya menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum, Donghae malah menceburkan dirinya kesungai kecil disana dan mulai berusaha menangkapi ikan-ikan tidak bersalah yang ketakutan atas kedatangan teman sebangsanya yang sudah lama menghilang.

"Hei! Ikan! Kau mendengarku?" Kibum meninggikan nada bicaranya. Kibum emosi…. Apakah perlu diulang? Hari ini benar-benar hari yang terburuk dalam sejarah hidup Kibum. Benar-benar buruk! Pertama, dia harus berjalan kaki dari rumah ke sekolah, begitupun saat pulang. Kedua, dia dikira mencuri apel dan terpaksa berlari-lari bersama namja tidak dikenal yang terobsesi pada ikan dan ketiga, moodnya benar-benar hujan badai sekarang! Menyebalkan!

"Hei! Tuan penngerutu… ayo kesini!" Donghae yang belum tidak tau memanggil Kibum disertai dengan senyuman charmingnya.

"Basah-basahan bersamamu? Kau gila?" Balas Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, demi apa dia mau bermain basah-basahan tidak jelas seperti itu?

"Ayolah Tuan penggerutu, kita senang-senang hari ini…" bujuk Donghae menghampiri Kibum, ditelengkannya kepalanya kekiri dan memasang pose imut yang dibuat-buat, mumpung ada teman bermain, harus dimanfaatkan! Mungkin itulah pikiran Donghae.

"Ya! Namaku bukan Tuan penngerutu, Ikan!" kibum benar-benar berada dalam puncak emosinya kali ini.

"Oh… lalu, siapa namamu?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya melihat raut wajah marah Kibum, oh—Hae… tidak sadarkah bahwa kau telah membangunkan Singa yang tertidur?

"Aku Kim Kibum, ingat itu baik-baik Fishy!" dan—

Byur!

Dengan sengaja Donghae menarik tubuh Kibum masuk kedalam Sungai, membuat baju sekolah Kibum jadi basah Kuyuh. Kalau boleh dideskripsikan dengan berlebihan, kita mungkin akan bisa melihat asap mengepul diatas kepala Kibum kecil, mukanya semerah tomat menahan marah, apalagi setelah mendengar tawa Dongahe yang seperti sedang mengejek dirinya.

"Kibum-sshi! Kau lucu sekali! Hahahahaha—aduh-duh… hahahaha" Dongha terus memegangi perutnya yang sakit sambil memukul-mukul air sehingga cipratannya mengenai wajah Kibum.

"Sekali huh? Kenapa tidak lucu berkali-kali saja!" Kibum segera menyiram tubuh Donghae dengan air, bermaksud pembalasan—tapi, bagi Donghae yang doyan mainan begitu… perlakuan Kibum tadi merupakan ajakan perang air untuknya. Hae—Hae—apa sih isi otakmu itu?

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berbaring ditepi sungai dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Untung saja saat itu matahari bersinar dengan terang, sehingga seragam mereka bisa kering dengan cepat.

Kibum tersenyum tulus, yah—walaupun pada awalnya dia kesal dengan Fishy disebelahnya, tapi—sedikit banyak, perang air tadi bisa membangun moodnya lagi. Ia masih terlihat berbaring disana, sambil sesekali melihat teman main disebelahnya. Namja maniak ikan yang nakal itu, sedang menggigiti apel hasil curiannya. Padahal Kibum yakin namja itu adalah orang berada, bisa dilihat dari pakaian sekolahnya. Tapi, kenapa harus mencuri apel segala sih, kalau bisa membelinya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, namja itu punya sedikit kemiripan dengannya. Bukankah pada awal tadi Kibum juga punya niatan untuk mencuri apel merah itu juga?

'_Siswa SM Elementary School, eh?'_ Inner Kibum meneliti seragam sekolah Donghae.

"Hei, Kibummie… kau mau?" Donghae memberikan satu apel merah ketangan Kibum, yang diterima pemuda itu dengan senyuman mautnya.

Lagi-lagi, baru sekali gigitan—

"Hei! Pencuri! Kembalikan apel kami!"

"Uhuk—" Kibum tersedak apelnya sendiri. Sepertinya legenda apel beracun pada kisah Putri Salju itu salah. Bukan apelnya yang beracun, tapi sang Snow White yang tersedak saat memakannya. Benar-benar berbahaya. Dan mungkin itulah awal dimana seorang Kim Kibum membenci buah apel.

"Huwaaaaa! Kalian berdua tidak menyerah juga," teriak Donghae kalang kabut, lalu memeluk apelnya lagi. Kali ini Kibum juga ikut berlari bersama Donghae, yah—sepertinya dia sadar, juga ikut bersalah karena sudah memakan apel hasil curian itu.

"Ya! Bocah! Kembalikan apel kami!" teriak dua namja gempal itu terus berlari mengejar dua namja kecil didepannya. Dan Donghae sungguh sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa dua namja pemilik kebun apel itu benar-benar pelit kuadrat! Ugghh—bisakah mereka merelakan 5 kilo apel itu untuknya?

"Yah! Fishy! Kembalikan saja apelnya." Teriak Kibum sambil terus berlari disamping Donghae.

"Sirheo! Orang pelit harus diberi pelajaran!" balas Donghae terus memeluk tas berisi apelnya erat. Sedangkan dua namja bertubuh gempal itu masih belum menyerah untuk mengejar Kibum dan Donghae.

"Hah! Dasar keras kepala!"

"Yah—hah! Hah! Hah! Bo-caaahh, hah! Kembalikan apelnya!"

Bruk! Dua namja yang mengejar Donghae dan Kibum tadi ambruk karena kelelahan. Ya ampun, mereka sudah berlari jauh hanya karena mengejar 5 kilo apel, benar-benar pelit. Sedangkan Donghae dan Kibum terus mempercepat larinya berharap dua namja tadi tidak mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

Ini sudah sore. Tapi dua namja kecil itu masih berlari-larian ditengah pasar sesak ditengah kota Seoul, lupa waktu eh? Mungkin juga. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat ceria, main kejar-kejaran, sembunyi-sembunyian, dan lain sebagainya. Disaat sudah lelah, dua namja yang baru beberapa jam memutuskan untuk bersahabat itu, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka sambil bernaung dibawah pohon ditaman kota.

"Hei," panggil Kibum, tapi yang dipanggil diam saja.

"Hei!" Ulangnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras, tapi namja berkode name Fishy itu tetap diam menatapi sesuatu. Kibum kemudian ikut melihat sesuatu yang ditatap Donghae.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kibum, membuat Donghae mengangguk pasti. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya murung lagi.

"Aku tidak bawa uang, aku lupa sudah menitipkan dompetku pada Sungmin Hyung," lirih Donghae memajukan bibirnya, eh? Tunggu, kalau Kibum bertanya seperti itu, apa Kibum ingin membelikan ice cream itu untuknya?

"Apa?" Tanya Kibum ketika melihat Donghae memandangnya dengan pandangan mata penuh pengharapan.

"Belikan~" lirih Donghae mulai sesenggukan. Oh no! jangan bilang kalau Donghae mau menangis.

"Aku—aku juga tidak punya uang," ucap Kibum megusap tengkuknya bingung. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa Donghae sangat-sangat manja.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"Huwaaaa!" Tangisan melengking Donghae membuat Kibum menutup telinganya.

"Shuttt! Hei, kau namja… jangan menangis." Ujar Kibum mencoba membujuk, namun dasarnya Kibum tidak berbakat dalam hal bujuk membujuk malah membuat tangis Donghae makin kencang.

"Huwaaaaa! Aku ingin itu!" Tunjuk Donghae pada ice cream yang dijual oleh Ahjusshi bertubuh cungkring disebuah toko.

"Fishy-ah! Kubilang diam!" bentak Kibum murka, dia benar-benar pusing. Disatu sisi dia benar-benar tidak punya uang, tapi disatu sisi lagi dia ingin membelikan ice cream itu untuk Donghae.

"Hiks… Hikss…" yah—bentakan Kibum tadi benar-benar mempan, buktinya Donghae langsung diam, malah sangat diam. Kibum merasa bersalah sendiri karena sudah bersikap seperti tadi, amarahnya tiba-tiba saja hilang kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Hah, mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu," ujar Kibum sambil mengusap air mata dipipi Donghae.

"Kita jual saja apelnya kalau kau mau ice cream." Lanjutnya lagi. Donghae langsung memeluk Kibum erat karena ide Kibum yang brilian, kenapa dia bisa melupakan 5 kilo apel itu sih? Heran.

"Saranghae Kibummie," ucapnya terlalu bahagia, tapi malah membuat Kibum membatu… dengan aliran darah yang berdesir lembut, yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Eumm—nado…" lirih kibum, sangat lirih malah.

"Ye? kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Donghae.

"A-ani—" sanngahnya dengan wajah sedikit merah, apa sih yang dikatannya tadi?

.

.

.

Donghae dan Kibum menjilati ice cream-nya dengan gembira. Wah—sungguh hari indah yang tidak terlupakan. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan mereka, seorang namja kecil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam kaca mobil.

"Sungmin Hyung!" teriak Donghae kelewat gembira karena melihat Hyung-nya selamat dari nenek sihir. Sungmin langsung turun dari mobil mewahnya untuk menghampiri Donghae, setelah dekat—dengan senang hati Sungmin menjitak kepala Donghae karena sudah tega meninggalkannya sendirian dengan Guru Yeoja killer itu.

"Aww. Appo Hyung!"

"Kau benar-benar adik durhaka ikan." Ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Mian Hyung, salahmu sendiri tidak mengerti dengan kode yang kumaksud." Balas Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia tidak mau disalahkan atas kebaboan Sungmin.

"Ayo pulang sekarang Hae, aku sempat khawatir kau belum pulang tadi. Padahal aku sudah keliling-keliling Seoul untuk mencarimu."

"Ne," jawa Donghae antusias.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Sungmin melihat namja kecil yang berdiri disamping Donghae.

"Oh… ini—"

"Tuan muda Kibum, anda kemana saja? Saya khawatir pada anda, karena anda tidak ada di sekolah." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba memotong kata-kata Donghae.

"Eum Hyung, dia Kibum… Kim Kibum." Donghae tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya ber-oh ria saja, tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal semacam itu.

"Tuan Jang? Kau disini?" Kibum memasang ekspresi stoicnya yang tadi menghilang karena bersama Donghae.

"Ya—mari kita pulang, Tuan muda." Ucap Butler itu sembari menatap Bangsawan Lee bersaudara dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Sampai jumpa Kibum!" ucap Donghae melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne! Sampai jumpa!" balas Kibum menunjukkan Killer smile-nya, membuat rona merah tipis yang samar terlihat dipipi Donghae.

.

.

.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kim Kibum…"

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to :**

** .24 :** Alasannya ada diatas tuh chingu.

**Nannaa :** Hehe, MinWook shipper kalah sama KiHae Shipper nih chingu.

**park chaesoo** : Nih udah dilanjut.^^

**riyuri :** Hehe, mianhae ne updatenya lama. Bulan desember adalah bulan tersibuk bagi Yura.

**Kim Sooyeon **: MinWook chapter depan chingu kayaknya, chapter ini KiHae dulu ne?

**Hae's Love :** Ini nih, KiHaenya ^^

**kim soo ri :** Wah… Soo ri-sshi reader baru ya? ^^ Yura seneng. Pertama posting chapter pertama, Yura kira FF ini bakalan ditolak.

**CHUKKAE :** Hehe, mianhae chingu /.\... naskahnya begitu sih#plaked :D Ini udah dicapslock nih.

**Chomhia :** Hahaha… masa lucu sih chingu, Yura seneng deh kalo humornya berasa ^^

**Arumfishy :** Ne, mereka dijodohkan dari kecil. Mereka belum nongol karena belum waktunya, tunggu aja ne?

**Cleo JewELFishy :** Ini termasuk update kilat enggak?#plaked. Ok, Yura tahu bahwa Yura updetnya lelet abis TT^TT. Mianhae /.\

**Cho Kyura :** Ok saeng! Ini nih KiHaenya XD

**choi yewon11 :** Hahahaha—bener! Sungmin galau.

**SimbaRella**: Dududuh… udah Yura bikin tuh, silahkan baca ^^ dan maaf ne lama banget updatenya, Yura habis sakit soalnya /.\ judulnya adalah **Cinderella's StepMother **. Tenang, ini YeKyu kok ^^

**Fio** : Mian ne Fio? Yura lama updatenya? Ada masalah kesehatan nih hehe.

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy :** Masa sih Yesung berandalan? Hahaha XD ne, ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Choi Shinji :** Ne saeng, chap ini KiHae nih ^^

**Aikecha :** Kok lupa ingatan sih Aie? Hiks Hiks TT^TT Yura terharu ada yang nunggu FF Gaje ni.

**princess kyu :** Silahkan panggil Yura eon. Yura seneng ^^ Ok, terimakasih Princess udah mau nunggu FF gaje ini. ^^

**ReiRin-Kisuke** : Dududuh, kok ReiRin-sshi bingung mau komen apa sih? Yura jadi ikutan bingung nih (?)

**Kimimaki :** Kimimaki maunya deh… hehe, Yura berusaha update cepet kok ^^ chapter ini KiHae dulu ne, MinWooknya chapter depan.

**choRyeoni :** Hahaha XD gak papa kok, duh Ryeoni-sshi mianhae ne? chapter ini KiHae dulu ^^

**cloud3024 :** Alasan mereka gak saling kenal ada diatas kok chingu, kalau amasih ada yang belum mengerti PM Yura aja ne?

** :** Mianhae /.\ (bungkuk minta maaf) chap ini KiHae dulu. T.T

**Haelfishy** : Hahaha :D bener chingu, Yura setuju! Ini nih KiHae momentnya. Tenang, Yura gak bakalan menyia-nyiakan Love Me Hyung kok, cuman-cuman Yura lupa plotnya (lho?)

**Sjflywin** : Bener, Yesung emang unyu banget ^^

**laila. :** Hahahaha, berarti humornya berasa dong ya?

**Magieapril** : Masa sih bagus? Yura udah cek berkali-kali, makin lama kok makin gila aja ya isi FF ini? o.O?

**saranghae yekyu :** Alasannya ada diatas chingu ^^, kalau masih belum paham PM Yura aja. ^^

**dew'yellow** : Iya dew, ini KiHae nih. Semoga enggak mengecewakan ^^

**Cloud'sHana** : Hana Kyusung shipper toh? Ini KiHae nih. ^^

**Cloudyeye** : Iya, nih KiHae momentnya ^^

: Iya, ini KiHae momentnya ^^

**astri** : Oke deh astri-sshi. :D

**shiRan-chan** : Ini udah termasuk banyak belum shiRan-chan?

**TaraZein10** : Yura kelas XI, emnag Tara kelas berapa?

**Nakazawa Ryu** : Masa sih makin seru? Bukan main gaje nih? . sempet gak pede lho Yura nngepublishnya.

: Ini termasuk update cepet enggak? *plaked, dijita ecca.*

**Akibahara Hisui** : Iya, ^^.

**PearlWonkyu** : Ini nih, KiHae ^^

**Frista Clouds'yesung** : Oke ^^b

**Angela Kim** : Kok pada bingung mau koment apaan sih? Yura jadi ikutan bingung mau bales reviewnya.

**violin Diaz** : Ini KiHae nih. Hati-hati sakit perut gara-gara ketawa, padahal ini gak terlalu dapet lho humornya, menurut Yura. ^^

**ryeo ryeo ryeong** : Oke, ini udah dilanjut.

**shizuku m :** Oke, KiHae forever!

**Guest** : Iya, terimakasih semangatnya ^^

**Arum Junnie** : Iya, gomawo Arum-sshi.

**Yelfmyeolchi98** : Masa sih? *ngebaca naskah lagi* ini bahkan udah bisa ketebak lho saeng :O

**Chaca** : Oke, ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Ilma** : Hehehe. Masa sih? Yura akan usahakan kok. ^^

**ay cloud** : Ne, gwencahana… Duh, mian… ini KiHae dulu chingu.

: Penasaran? Hehehe… ini udah di update kok.

**NyonyaaJung :** Ini udah dilanjut kok ^^

**and All silent reader** ^^ : Gomawo sudah mau mampir dan mau membaca karya Yura. ^^

.

.

**Notes :**

Mianhae updatenya lama /.\... humornya berkurang ya? Mianhae, Yura sebenernya emang lagi gak dalam mood bikinnya, semoga reader gak kecewa ya dengan chapter ini. Gomawo ^^ and Happy Birthday for Sungmin-sshi Oppa :D

.

.

**\\^_^/**

**So, walaupun Yura telat banget updatenya, mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Game**

**Main Pairing : **YeKyu, KiHae, MinWook

**OnKey** as Orang tua Lee Brother

**YunJae** as Harabeoji and Halmeoni Lee Brother

**ZhouRy** as Ahjusshi and Ahjumma Lee Brother

**HanChul** as Kyuhyun parents

**KangTeuk** as YeKiWook parents

.

.

.

**Notes** : Ahahaha XD… udah lama banget ya Yura nganggurin nih FF. Dua bulan kalo gak salah? Hehe :D… sense of humor Yura udah balik nih. Hohoho#apaan sih?#

Langsung aja! Nih! Jujur, chapter kemarin Yura sebenarnya sedikit kecewa. Typos dan diksi sangat berantakan chapter kemarin. Alurnya juga. Yura minta maaf atas semua kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan ne?

**This Fic dedicated for all my readers**

.

.

.

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya. Matanya menutup rapat karena mengantuk mendengarkan ocehan tidak bermutu yang keluar dari mulut seorang namja dihadapannya. Ah—Sungmin agaknya mulai mencoba berfantasi dialam mimpi lagi.

"Sejarah Korea bermula dari zaman paleolitik awal sampai dengan sekarang. Kebudayaan tembikar korea dimulai sekitar tahun 8000 SM, dan zaman neolitikum dimulai sebelum 6000 SM yang diikuti oleh zaman perunggu dan bla-bla-bla—"

Filsafat, sejarah, ekonomi, fisika, kimia, geografi dan bla-bla-bla. Tidakkah mereka sadar? Sungmin masih terlalu kecil untuk belajar hal semacam itu. Oke, bisa dibilang keluarga Bangsawan Lee memang selalu menggembleng penerusnya untuk menjadi perfect. Yah—perfect. Satu kata itu entah kenapa membuat telinga Sungmin panas dan seolah-olah ada asap tebal yang mengepul diatas kepalanya. Dia manusia! Bukan robot! Ilmu harus dipelajari sesuai tahapannya, tidak sekaligus seperti ini. Sungmin butuh—kebebasan. Ia bosan berasa disini, dirumah neneknya ini. Neneknya yang cerewet dan selalu menuntutnya jadi sempurna.

"Hoah~" Sungmin menguap lebar sembari menatap buku kuno ditangannya malas. Apa-apaan ini? Jaman sudah canggih? Kenapa buku jadul ini masih ada, seharusnya kan sudah musnah dilalap api—pikir Sungmin kejam.

"Tuan muda. Kesopanan merupakan hal utama menjadi seorang bangsawan, tolong tutup mulut anda saat sedang menguap," ucap penjaga Sungmin. Bukan. Bukan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi besar dengan tubuh six pack yang biasa memakai kacamata hitam kemana-mana—, seperti para bodyguard pada umumnya. Penjaga disini adalah merupakan seorang dayang dengan pakaian hitam formal yang selalu menjunjung tinggi '_Kesopanan'_—hal yang membuat Sungmin muak.

Lagi-lagi. Kesopanan, tatakrama, dan lain-lain. Gerr~ ini menyebalkan!

"Miss. Kim, boleh aku ke toilet?" tanya Sungmin. Wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan yang sangat.

"T-tapi Tuan muda, pelajaran masih berlangsung. Sangat tidak sopan kalau anda membiarkan Prof. Han menunggu," ucap Miss. Kim pelan.

'_Sial!'_ rutuk Sungmin dalam hati. Ia sudah merencanakan pelarian yang sungguh sempurna hari itu. Ah—tapi lagi-lagi, Miss Disiplin aka Miss Kim menggagalkan rencananya.

"T-tapi Miss Kim. A-aku sudah 'diujung'—" lirih Sungmin. Betapa malunya ia berkata seperti itu tadi. Tapi, ini jalan satu-satunya dia bisa lolos pelajaran sejarah korea Prof. Han.

"T-tuan. Tahanlah sebentar lagi, hanya 20 menit," tutur Miss Kim memberi pengertian.

"Miss Kim, kau tega padaku. Kalau ditahan rasanya akan sangat sakit," ucap Sungmin lagi. Ia memasang raut wajah memelas yang sudah acap kali ia praktekkan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah, Tuan muda. Hanya lima menit. Selebihnya saya akan sangat malu pada Prof. Han kalau sampai anda tidak mengikuti pelajaran sejarah koreanya," Miss Kim berujar dengan nada terpaksa pada akhirnya.

'_Bingo!'_

"Ne. Miss. Kim, kau yang terbaik!" ucap Sungmin bersemangat. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menyembunyikan senyuman miring tipis yang bertengger dibibirnya.

'_Peduli setan dengan sejarah korea. Raja Jinheung, Tiga Kerajaan dan bla-bla-bla—mengomel saja! Aku tidak akan mendengarkan!'_ Sungmin berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan khusus itu.

Ani. Tentu dia tidak menuju ke toilet seperti apa yang ia katakan semula. Yang ia tuju adalah dinding pagar yang paling rendah diantara yang lain di Mansion kuno itu. Mansion bangsawan Lee yang masih berdiri sampai sekarang, dengan beberapa modifikasi tentunya agar tidak kelihatan ketinggalan jaman, walaupun sebenarnya ia.

"Tinggi sekali—aku tidak bisa memanjat," keluh Sungmin memandangi tembok sekitar 1 meter didepannya. Pa-padahal pagar ini merupakan pagar yang paling rendah dibanding yang lain.

Inilah yang Sungmin benci. Berlibur di Rumah neneknya bukan berarti bebas bermain semaunya. Tapi, belajar keras! Belajar keras untuk menjadi penerus keluarga bangsawan Lee yang perfect.

Sungmin tidak bisa menjadi perfect untuk itu. Bahkan saat peringatan upacara leluhur, Sungmin tertawa cekikikan ditahan melihat rambut sang pendeta yang semuanya habis, alias botak. Oke, jangan ingat hal itu. Hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin dihukum oleh Jaejoong—_neneknya_—karena tidak serius mengikuti upacara. Ayolah—kenapa juga harus pendeta botak itu yang disewa? Upacara yang seharusnya khidmat berubah jadi upacara yang sangat lucu bagi Sungmin—apalagi saat Sungmin melihat lalat menempel dikepala botak pendeta itu, perutnya serasa ingin pecah menahan tawa.

"Ternyata rencanaku tidak se-perfect yang aku kira—" keluh Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ditanah sembari menatap sebal pada dinding sialan yang membatasi dirinya dengan kebebasannya. Sungmin merutuki nasibnya yang lahir lebih dulu dibanding Donghae. Sial sekali lagi. Kalau ingat Donghae, Sungmin rasanya ingin berubah jadi kanibal dalam semalam. Untuk apa lagi? Untuk memakan Donghae lah!

Donghae oh Donghae. Betapa senangnya nasib namja ikan itu. Sementang-mentang anak bungsu, dia bebas berkeliaran diluar mansion, dan Sungmin iri tentang hal itu! Hanya karena dia adalah anak tertua, ia yang harus tinggal dalam mansion untuk 'mati kebosanan' istilah dalam bahasa Sungmin untuk 'pelajaran yang memuakkan dan mematikan'.

"Sungmin, sedang apa kau disini?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

'_Mati. Kau. Lee. Sungmin.'_ Inner Sungmin. 5 detik kemudian Sungmin merasakan jeweran tangan seseorang ditelinga kanannya.

"A-aw-aw-aw… appo Halmeoni, ampuni aku~" lirih Sungmin. Ia memegangi tangan Jaejoong yang masih menjewer telinganya.

"Tidak akan. Apalagi setelah kau membuat Prof. Han menunggu lama—" ucap jaejoong. Ia kemudian menyeret tubuh kecil Sungmin masuk kedalam mansion.

"Duduk disini. Halmeoni akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Bersikap ramahlah padanya, arraseo?"

"Kalau dia tidak menarik, aku akan mengerjainya," ujar Sungmin tanpa dipikir dan menyebabkan pukulan mentah mendarat dikepalanya. Apanya yang sopan santun? Kim Jaejoong—halmeoninya bahkan melakukan adegan kekerasan yang bukan perilaku 'Bangsawan' sama sekali. Ck, menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang anak kecil, suaranya selalu tidak pernah dianggap.

"Halmeoni, berhentilah menyiksaku—"

"Kau akan menyukainya," ucap Jaejoong tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan pakai nama aslimu Sungmin. Pakai nama panggilan saja. Dan—kau bebas dari semua pelajaran hari ini, asal aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan, arra?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa Halmeoni sungguh-sungguh. Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan—" ucap Sungmin menggantung.

'_Tapi, aku tidak jamin akan terus bersamanya, nanti aku akan meninggalkannya dijalan,'_ lanjut Sungmin dalam hatinya. Ah—lagi-lagi otak kriminal yang bekerja.

"Dimana orang yang Halmeoni maksud?" tanya Sungmin. Ia—sedikit penasaran dengan orang ini. Haha, jarang-jarang ada yang membuat Halmeoninya begitu tertarik. Oke, dua namja dari keluarga Kim yang salah satunya dijodohkan dengan Donghae tidak masuk hitungan.

"Temui dia diluar—" ucap Jaejoong sembari meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Siapa lagi ini? Selain Yesung dan Kibum, siapa lagi memangnya yang membuat Halmeoni-nya tertarik. Ah—pasti satu namja aneh lagi. Bukankah semua namja dari keluarga Kim itu aneh? Kim Yesung misalnya? Namja big head pecinta kebebasan? Atau—Kibum? Namja stoic yang pada akhirnya malah bermain seharian dengan Donghae yang dikira hilang dari rumah.

Sungmin pernah mendengar bahwa keluarga Kim mempunyai tiga orang anak, apa jangan-jangan—. Oh? Apa pedulinya? Ia hanya disuruh menemani namja itu kan? Bukan menikahinya.

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin. Ini jalan satu-satunya kau melarikan diri, kau tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan langka ini, kan?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meregangkan ototnya. Kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Disana, ia melihat seorang namja kecil yang kira-kira berumur—err~ 6 tahun sedang duduk bersila.

'_Oke Sungmin, ingat rencanamu semula, jangan terpaku pada wajah namja kecil itu. Godaan kecil seperti itu tidak akan mempan padamu, kan?_' ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya supportnya barusan tidak mempan. Ia terpaku disana menatapi sang namja kecil seperti orang bodoh sambil memegangi gagang pintu geser tentunya.

"Maaf. Apa Jaejoong halmeoni ada? Aku mau pulang—" lirih namja kecil itu membuyarkan fantasi Sungmin.

"E-eh? Pulang?" entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sedih dihati Sungmin saat namja kecil dihadapannya ingin pulang.

"N-ne." Namja itu berujar pelan. Ia berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hyung siapa?" tanya namja kecil itu kemudian. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Ahahaha—a-aku hanya orang lewat, yah—hanya orang lewat," ucap Sungmin dengan jawaban aneh. Ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa ia jadi gagap begini menjawab pertanyaan singkat namja kecil didepannya.

Kalau Sungmin mode tidak grogi mungkin akan menjawab begini. " Kau tidak kenal aku? Aku ini adalah putra tertua Bangsawan Lee, bodoh! Jangan gagap teknologi! Bukalah google!" oke. Keterlaluan memang, tapi—namanya juga bangsawan, harga dirinya kan tinggi.

"Oh~ lalu, apa Hyung melihat Halmeoni?" tanya namja kecil itu lagi.

"Ah ne~. Dia menyuruhku membawamu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?" tanya Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tulus ketika melihat seulas senyuman mengembang terpampang begitu manis diwajah namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Nama Hyung siapa?" tanya namja itu.

"Oh namaku—"

"_Jangan pakai nama aslimu Sungmin. Pakai nama panggilan saja. Dan—kau bebas dari semua pelajaran hari ini, asal aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan, arra?"_ entah kenapa, suara Jaejoong barusan bersemanyam diotak Sungmin. Sungmin membuka mulutnya lagi—

"Aku, Ming. Yah—kau boleh memanggilku begitu," ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Ming Hyung tidak punya nama panjang?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Hahaha—, aniyo. Bukan begitu. Hanya—kau harus tau nama itu saja," ucap Sungmin sembari mengacak rambut namja kecil itu. Ah—kemana rasa egoisnya barusan? Tidak mungkin kan langsung menguap begitu saja ketika melihat wajah manis namja kecil yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ming Hyung. Naneun Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bangapseumnida—" ucap namja itu—Ryeowook.

"Kau? D-dari keluarga Kim?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Setahunya, keluarga kara raya Kim itu anggota keluarganya aneh semua. Jangan-jangan—

Lagi-lagi Sungmin memulai fantasinya lagi. Berhentilah berandai-andai, tidak semua anak yang berasal dari keluarga Kim memiliki sifat yang aneh.

"Eumm, ne!" Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian mengangguk membenarkan.

'_Y-ye? Kuharap anak ini tidak berbahaya,_' Inner Sungmin menatap Ryeowook takut-takut.

**To Be Continue**

**Thanks to all My friends :**

Tiara, Nannaa, Cleo JewELFishy, Dew'yellow, Ichigo song, Park chaesoo, Choi Shinji, Bang3424, Isfa. Id, Augesteca, Cloudyeye, Sjflywin, Haelfishy, SimbaRella, TaraZein10, Cho Kyura, Astri, Kimimaki, Arumfishy, Laila. , KIHAE, Choi Haemin, Pearl Wonkyu, Arum Junnie, Cloud3024, Hyukssoul, Angela Kim, Lullu02, Aieckha, Ryeo ryeo ryeong, yELFmyeolchi98, Guest (2), Anestiakyu203, Dellamahar, , Kim Seo Jin aka cloudKimmy, ikaSparClouds, Lee Suhae, and all Silent Reader.

**Notes :**

Hanya satu kata, MAAF PENDEK!#digebukin

Kabuuuuuur!

.

.

.

Walau updatenya super ngaret, mind to review?


End file.
